Si decido quedarme
by LoveKP
Summary: ¿No es increíble como la vida es de una manera y en un instante puede cambiarte por completo? Creía que lo tenía todo planeado, que sabía a donde iba mi camino y resulto que no tenía ni idea. Si vivo o muero depende solo de mí. A veces en la vida haces elecciones y a veces esas elecciones te hacen a ti, la vida es un completo sin sentido, pero es parte de su encanto.
1. Chapter 1

**Después de un gran dolor**

**Siento que muero.**

**Saludos mis amados lectores, es tiempo de sacar el pañuelo y llorar a cantaros, esta historia inicia así:**

A los 26 años Beethoven se quedó sordo lo que puso fin a su exitosa carrera de concertista de piano, pero no dispuesto a que algo tan insignificante como su capacidad auditiva diera por terminada su carrera musical, se hizo compositor y el nuevo oficio le resulto bien, como dijo Mia Hall "La vida es lo que pasa cuando uno está ocupado haciendo otros planes".

¿No es increíble como la vida es de una manera y en un instante puede cambiarte por completo? Creía que lo tenía todo planeado y que sabía a donde iba mi camino y resulto que no tenía ni idea. Así que aquí estoy yo, quien piensa en mantener a raya a Zeke, resolver todos los problemas que Eren ha ocasionado y en infinidad de cosas, cuando de repente…

Una gran explosión que produce un ruido de los mil demonios.

La carreta ha quedado hecha pedazos. El impacto de la explosión es tan fuerte que soy arrojado a unos kilómetros junto con un montón de trozos de madera, siento como esquirlas metálicas se incrustan en mi piel y un gran dolor en mi rostro, incluso puedo percibir el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca, también el calor de la ráfaga del fuego que me ha alcanzado, al final toco tierra recibiendo un gran golpe en la cabeza.

Después todo queda en silencio, al principio creo que no ha pasado nada demasiado grave, todavía escucho todo a mi alrededor a pesar de ese sonido tan molesto que escucho, es como un zumbido. Intento ponerme de pie y me doy cuenta de que soy incapaz de hacer eso.

* * *

Nací en una noche demasiado fría un 25 de diciembre en la ciudad subterránea, el peor lugar y época en la que se puede llegar al mundo. Hijo de una mujer que se dedicaba a la prostitución y de un hombre que había ido a buscar pasar un rato agradable. Dudo mucho que mi madre supiera quien fue mi progenitor, ya que ella era muy solicitada por los hombres debido a su gran belleza.

A pesar de que muchos le decían a mi madre que era una locura, pues no tenía dinero ni para mantenerse ¿Cómo podría mantener un hijo?, ella decidió tenerme. Mi madre era un alma noble, quizás no soportaba la idea de vivir sabiendo que había matado a su propio hijo. Ella al parecer también tenía un gran sentido del humor, pues el nombre que me puso fue Levi que significa el que une a los suyos, como si ella supiera que al crecer sería una especie de líder o algo así.

Ambos vivíamos en un burdel con otras mujeres que tenían el mismo oficio que mi madre y quien cuidaba del establecimiento y de las chicas era una mujer llamada Madame Morton comúnmente llamada por esos rumbos como mamá. Ella era una mujer fuerte y ruda, digna de admiración pues había cumplido bastantes años, cosa que no les sucedía a muchos en la ciudad subterránea. Ella en su juventud también había sido prostituta y con un poco de trabajo, adulación y astucia había llegado a ser la mano derecha del dueño del burdel. Madame decía que ella era la gallina encargada de sus pollitas y tenía la idea de que todas la querían por ser "tan buena".

Dirigía el lugar a base de reglas muy simples basadas en la "reciprocidad", ella te hacia favores dependiendo de su ganancia, por lo que no era de sorprenderse que mi madre era una de sus consentidas pues le hacía ganar bastante dinero, claro mi madre solo se quedaba con el 2% de las ganancias, pero hey podía ser peor, el resto de las chicas ganaban únicamente el 1%

-Por favor mama -pedía mi madre por un préstamo-. Te pagare en unos días.

-Olimpia querida -decía con una sonrisa odiosa-. ¿No ves que lo hago por tu bien? Si te prestara dinero te cobraría intereses y eso te dejaría más miserable -ella le acaricio la mejilla fingiendo amabilidad-. ¿Ves lo buena que soy?

Supongo debo aclarar que el nombre de mi madre no era Olimpia sino Kuchel. Olimpia era su nombre artístico por así decirlo, cada nombre significa algo y supongo que madame también tenía sentido del humor pues Olimpia proviene de la palabra antigua lamp que significa brillar.

-La vida es una gran mierda Levi querido -solía decirme cuando platicaba conmigo, lo cual sucedía cuando estaba ebria-. Aquel que diga lo contrario te está mintiendo o es un reverendo imbécil.

-¡Mamá! -gritaba mi madre mientras me cubría los oídos. Ella siempre trato de proteger mi inocencia.

De hecho, madame decía muy seguido la palabra mierda y también estaba borracha continuamente.

A medida que crecía me di cuenta de que era diferente del resto, todos poseían el cabello y ojos de diversos colores, pero jamás me había topado con alguien que tuviera los ojos grises como los míos salvo mi madre. También noté que si me hacia una herida esta se curaba rápidamente y a pesar de que nunca lo había comprobado madre decía que nuestra familia poseía una gran fuerza.

Cierto día paseábamos por las calles, estas estaban muy concurridas y un hombre choco con mi madre.

-¡Sucia mujerzuela! -grito el hombre y la empujo al suelo.

-¡Mamá! -grite mientras comprobaba que estaba bien, últimamente la había visto muy débil-. ¡Maldito!

Un gran coraje me invadió, yo era un mocoso de seis años, pero deseaba golpear a aquel idiota, mas sin embargo mi madre, quien siempre parecía leer mi mente y anticiparse a mis acciones, tomo mi muñeca y la apretó fuertemente jalándome y rodeándome con sus brazos para cubrirme.

-Lo siento, mil perdones -dijo con la cabeza baja y me obligo también a bajarla.

-Enséñale a tu mocoso a comportarse, no entiendo como las ratas de tu tipo siguen reproduciéndose -dijo furioso y luego continuo su camino mientras mi madre seguía en el suelo.

A nuestro regreso recibí una reprimenda por parte de mi madre.

-¡Levi! -me grito- ¿Acaso no te he enseñado a agachar la cabeza?

Amaba a mi madre, pero odiaba su debilidad ¿Por qué teníamos que existir con la cabeza baja?

-Ese sujeto merecía una lección -conteste enojado.

-¡Y entonces nos hubieran matado! -contesto y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos-. Prométeme que nunca te meterás en peleas.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu no lo sabes, pero tu fuerza es diferente del resto.

-¿Significa que no soy humano? -le pregunte.

-Lo eres -me contesto con ternura mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabello de forma cariñosa-. Solo que llevas algo en tu interior que te hace destacar.

-¿Existen más personas con los ojos grises? -pregunte intrigado.

-Bueno sí y no.

Ella nunca me quiso dar detalles, solo me dijo que procedíamos de otro lugar y que nuestra familia era perseguida, de ahí la importancia de permanecer en el anonimato y mantener la cabeza siempre baja.

* * *

Sigo tumbado y sin poder moverme, entonces escucho las pisadas de un titan, a juzgar por el sonido parece que no está lejos, genial, moriré devorado por un titan.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, ahora unos datos curiosos sobre su contenido. **

**Madame Morton fue inspirado en un personaje de la película Chicago. **

**Aquí menciono de donde Levi saco la palabra mierda que es muy común en él, aunque claro está, esto es puro invento mío.**

**Y también quería poner una escena de la mama de Levi, santa Kuchel te agradecemos por traer al mundo a ese hombre tan suculento jaja. Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Si daño lo que amo**

**Voy perdiendo**

**Saludos queridos lectores, en este capítulo hablaremos más sobre la infancia de Levi y su relación con papa Kenny.**

El titan se ha detenido, ya no escucho sus pasos. Intento nuevamente levantarme, pero un gran dolor recorre mi cuerpo.

-Levántate maldita sea, levántate y pelea -me digo a mí mismo para animarme a hacerlo, era lo que Kenny siempre me decía cuando me quedaba tumbado en el suelo.

Pero por más que me lo repito en la cabeza una y otra vez no puedo hacerlo, sé que debo lograrlo, ponerme de pie y matar al maldito de Zeke, se lo prometí a Erwin, sé que debo de hacerlo, pero al cabo de un rato hago lo que jamás creí llegar a hacer, me quedo tumbado al borde de la rendición mientras gotas de lluvia caen sobre mi cuerpo.

* * *

Las cosas se complicaron cuando madame murió, muchos decían que fue por la bebida, otros por enfermedad, fuera como fuera al burdel llego su remplazo, era un hombre despreciable y daba asco de solo verlo, gozaba golpeando a las chicas y las mantenía encerradas en sus cuartos como si fueran prisioneras, lo cual indirectamente así era.

Para entonces mi madre también había enfermado, no podía levantarse de la cama ni probar bocado, poco a poco perdía musculo en su cuerpo y sus ojos estaban marcados por unas ojeras terribles. Muchos pensaron que podía estar enferma por la nueva epidemia que había iniciado en la ciudad y por miedo se mantuvieron alejados de nosotros, al menos eso era bueno, aquel hombre no podía maltratar a mi madre o molestarla. Algunas chicas recordaban como mi madre había sido buena y generosa con ellas así que de vez en cuando me dejaban comida en la puerta.

Escuche unos golpecitos en la puerta y después una voz.

-Kuchel, te he traído pan -dijo la voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta-. Uno de mis clientes resulta es panadero y al parecer creyó que regalándome pan recién horneado le haría un descuento o un favorcito gratuito. -Después de decir esto escuché como colocaban algo frente a la puerta y luego se retiraban, fue cuando abrí y metí la canasta.

En otras ocasiones también recibí comida de otras chicas, pero supongo que después el remplazo de madame se dio cuenta porque los regalos dejaron de llegar.

Su fiebre había aumentado y yo hacía lo que podía para mantenerla cómoda, éramos pobres y no teníamos para pagar a un doctor, mucho menos para medicinas.

-Levi -me hablo tomando mi mano-., prométeme que serás valiente -me dijo y yo asentí.

Unos días después mi madre murió quedándome completamente solo y lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme al otro extremo de la habitación, llorar y continuar llorando, era muy patético en ese entonces.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase contemplando a mi madre muerta. A medida que su rostro se ponía huesudo y perdía todo su encanto, mi cuerpo también enflacaba y pronto estuve tan débil que no pude ni siquiera ponerme de pie. En esa época pensé que no tardaría en morir y para mí era lo mejor pues así estaría nuevamente con mi madre. Entonces Kenny entro usando sombrero y gabardina.

En esa época yo no lo conocía, solo era un desconocido y por ende amenaza. Él camino hasta la cama de mi madre y luego hablo.

-Oye, adelgazaste mucho Kuchel -dijo mientras la veía, por lo visto no había notado mi presencia hasta que hable.

-Está muerta -dije. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es posible que lograra hablar de lo débil que estaba.

-Y tu ¿estas vivo?

Levante el rostro y lo mire fijamente, quizás si seguía viéndolo con desprecio se largaria.

-Ya basta ¿me oyes? -dijo serio, al parecer mi mirada le molestaba, pero no tanto como para largarse-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Levi, solo Levi -conteste.

-Claro Kuchel -dijo soltando su maletín y recargándose en la pared-. No vale la pena usar el apellido -dijo y bajo la cabeza mientras su sombrero cubría su rostro y se deslizo hasta estar sentado en el suelo-. Yo soy Kenny, solo Kenny -se presentó-. Conocía a Kuchel.

Tras estar unos minutos en silencio Kenny se levantó, pensé se iría finalmente y me dejaría tranquilo en mi miseria, pero en lugar de encaminarse a la puerta camino en mi dirección y me cargo como si fuera un bulto.

-¡Déjame! -le gritaba y pataleaba, pero él no hacía caso. Yo no quería irme, quería quedarme al lado de mi madre y morir junto con ella.

Camino rumbo la entrada hasta que ese sujeto encargado del lugar le llamo.

-¡Hey ese mocoso es mi propiedad! -grito.

Kenny se giró y le lanzo una mirada fría poniendo al hombre nervioso, incluso retrocedió unos pasos, yo que había estado pataleando y gritando me quede callado, quería ver lo que sucedía, todos alrededor pensaban se desataría una gran pelea, pero no fue así, en su lugar Kenny sonrió y se su bolsillo saco un saquito de piel y lo dejo sobre la mesa haciendo sonar unas monedas que estaban en su interior.

-Creo que esto resolverá el problema -dijo y luego se retiro conmigo cargado sobre el hombro.

El hombre que había permanecido quieto por el miedo al parecer encontró valor y más ahora rodeado por sus amigos, ellos eran como siete y alcanzaron a Kenny afuera del establecimiento.

-¡Oye, tendrás que pagar más! -grito el hombre y Kenny me dejo caer sobre un charco de lodo.

-No te daré más, si continúas insistiendo tú y tus amiguitos recibirán una paliza -dijo Kenny.

Aquellos hombres ahora en bola no parecían temerosos y no dudaron en lanzarse contra Kenny. Él soltó unos cuantos golpes, era asombroso como se movía tan rápido. Al final solo quedo de pie el líder quien miraba perplejo y temblaba, Kenny camino hacia su sombrero el cual en medio de la pelea se le había caído, lo tomo y sacudió el polvo, luego se lo coloco nuevamente y miro a aquel hombre quien salió corriendo a la seguridad de su establecimiento, entonces centro su mirada en mí.

-¿Quieres morir? adelante ve y muere como una miserable rata -me dijo-. Pero tu madre decidió traerte al mundo ¿así le pagaras? -Kenny se apartó su gabardina y llevo su mano a la cadera donde colgaba una funda, saco un cuchillo y lo tiro a mi lado-. Aprende a usarlo, aprende a sobrevivir y entonces la deuda que tienes con ella estará saldada o muere, tú decides, úsalo para terminar tu vida o para volverte fuerte.

_A veces en la vida haces elecciones y otras veces esas elecciones te hacen a ti._ Pude haber decidido acabar con mi miseria pues pensaba que la vida era una gran mierda, pero en su lugar decidí tomar el cuchillo y guardarlo, Kenny asintió y comenzó su caminata, yo me puse de pie y lo seguir, esa elección me hizo ser quien soy ahora.

Por aquel entones Kenny no me agradaba, pero en algo tenía razón, yo tenía una deuda con mi madre, ella muchas veces dejo de comer para que yo lo hiciera, ya sin mencionar que trabajaba en demasía con tal de tener un poco de dinero extra y poderme mantener vivo. Los sacrificios de mi madre fueron los que me mantuvieron motivado durante mi infancia para superarme, decidí que sería el más fuerte de toda la ciudad subterránea.

Aquel hombre miserable a pesar de que intento escapar no lo logro y recibió una paliza, aunque menos drástica que la de sus compañeros y luego Kenny lo arrastro a una cantina donde tuvo que pagar la cuenta más excesiva que cualquiera hubiera podido ver.

-Ves Levi, tienes que aprender a saludar adecuadamente a tus vecinos y a emplear tu labia -dijo alegre mientras continuaba bebiendo y abrazando al encargado del burdel.

Kenny me llevo a una posada, rento un cuarto y luego me alimento, estaba tan muerto de hambre que en cuanto colocaron el plato frente a mi comí tan rápido que incluso me ensucie, pero no me importo, después de todo ya estaba demasiado sucio, pero al parecer a Kenny si le importo.

Él era como madame, si quería vivir con él tenía que seguir sus simples reglas.

-Regla número uno, no pienses que cuidare tu espalda, en esta vida cada quien se rasca solo -dijo mientras tallaba mi cabeza y el jabón hacia burbujas-. Regla numero dos mantente limpio, así como el lugar donde vives, no querrás enfermar y tampoco querrás parecer una rata callejera, así nadie te dará respeto -continúo diciendo y me tiro encima una jarra de agua para quitarme el jabón.

Yo asentía mientras escuchaba y trataba de memorizar lo que decía, limpieza y presencia era igual a respeto.

Cuando terminé mi baño me puse la ropa nueva que Kenny me había comprado, usualmente usaba una camiseta grande y holgada como única prenda, usar nueva ropa me hacía sentir diferente. Kenny me corto el cabello y cuando estuve aseado me miré al espejo, era una persona completamente diferente.

-Una última regla -me dijo agachándose para verme directamente a los ojos, fue cuando lo note Kenny también los tenia grises-. _Nunca olvides de dónde vienes, el pasado forma parte de ti, la forma en la que lidias con él es la persona en la que te conviertes_ -dicho esto me entrego un trozo de tela y vi que tenía grabado las siglas K.A.-. Perteneció a tu madre, ella me lo dio la última vez que la vi y ahora te lo entrego a ti, has lo que quieras con este trapo viejo -dijo y luego se levantó para alejarse de mí.

Haci era Kenny, cuando sentía que quería formar un vínculo conmigo simplemente se alejaba. Ahora entiendo que lo hacía porque no quería encariñarse con un mocoso, después de todo no era tan cruel como para dejarme morir, pero tampoco era tan bueno como para tomar el papel de padre.

Resulto que mi entrenamiento no sería tan fácil como pensé, lo primero que me enseño fue a sujetar un cuchillo apropiadamente, después técnicas de defensa personal. Había veces que no quería salir de la cama debido a los moretones en todo el cuerpo y también existían otras ocasiones en las que no tenía fuerzas para levantarme.

-¡Levántate maldita sea! ¡levántate y pelea! -me gritaba Kenny y de algún modo yo lo hacía.

Pero esta vez quizás no pueda ponerme de pie, ahora la lluvia ha incrementado su intensidad.

**Ahora unos datos sobre el contenido de este capítulo.**

**Viendo la narración de Kenny en el anime me di cuenta de que el fulano del prostíbulo es el mismo al que Kenny abraza mientras se emborracha y también es al que está golpeando mientras que de fondo se ven un montón de hombres tirados inconscientes.**

**La parte del pañuelo que Levi siempre lleva en su cuello es pura invención. **

**Por último, no se desesperen, pronto tendremos LeviHan, todo a su tiempo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No puedo seguir mas**

**No tengo tiempo**

**Amados lectores hoy avanzamos con otra etapa de la vida de Levi, su juventud y como conoció a Farlan ya que todos sabemos bien cómo fue que conoció a Isabell.**

Sigo tumbado en el suelo, no veo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, pero al menos estoy consciente, aunque sé que el final está cerca pues comienzo a sentirme soñoliento, sé que si duermo nunca más despertare. El sueño mortal, así lo llaman y no puedo evitar pensar ¿acaso Kenny sintió lo mismo?

* * *

Kenny se quedó el tiempo suficiente para enseñarme a valerme por mí mismo, después se fue sin decir adiós. Había ocasiones en las que salía de viaje a la superficie, pero siempre se despedía diciéndome cuando regresaría, al término de ese tiempo él regresaba.

-¿Puedo ir contigo? -le pregunte mientras veía como empacaba dispuesto para partir a su viaje-. Ya soy más fuerte Kenny -dije al ver que no recibía respuesta.

-Oye, no insistas, si quieres subir a la superficie bien, pero eso lo tendrás que conseguir por tu cuenta -dijo y cerro su valija-. Me voy por dos días, entrena y no te mates -me dijo despeinándome cuando me hacia una caricia en la cabeza, tomo su sombrero y salió.

No me preocupaba, Kenny siempre regresaba, lo sabía porque dejaba un reloj en el cajón del buró al lado de su cama, no lo decía, pero sabía que significaba algo para él, así como el pañuelo de mi madre para mí. Este objeto formaba parte de su pasado y era lo que lo definía como persona.

A veces lo tomaba y me quedaba viéndolo por horas, era dorado con una larga cadena de oro, el reloj me reconfortaba con su tic tac ya que me recordaba que el tiempo avanzaba y ponto Kenny regresaría. En la parte posterior tenia las iniciales gravadas K.A., sabía que no eran las de mi madre pues dudaba que ella hubiera podido algún día tener un objeto tan caro en sus manos y mucho menos regalarlo, tampoco podían ser las iniciales de Kenny, quizás era otra persona cuyo nombre iniciaba con la letra K y la A debía ser la letra inicial de su apellido. Si que era idiota de niño, ahora lo entiendo, mi pañuelo tenia las iniciales K.A. por Kuchel Ackerman y el reloj hacía alusión a otro nombre quien también portaba el apellido Ackerman, podía haber pertenecido a su abuelo o a su papá, eso nunca lo llegare a saber, lo único que sé es que su nombre también iniciaba con la letra K.

Cierto día me topé con el idiota que había humillado a mi madre empujándola en la calle, sentí mucha rabia y Kenny pareció darse cuenta.

-Oye ¿Que pasa mocoso? -pregunto y le conté los acontecimientos-. Ya veo, la pregunta es ¿Qué harás?

Entonces lo ataque, el hombre parecía sorprendido pues no esperaba que un mocoso como yo fuera a tumbarlo de un golpe.

-¿Me recuerdas? -le pregunte furioso y sujetándolo de su playera, claro que el hombre no podía ni hablar debido a que de una patada le había tumbado los dientes, mire detrás mío en busca de la cara de Kenny, siempre lo hacía para ver su rostro esperando ver aprobación reflejada en él, claro está nunca recibí una mirada aprobatoria.

Kenny se había ido, pensé que quizás había ido a un encargo o a divertirse un rato, así que decidí regresar a nuestro hogar, al llegar vi la puerta abierta y las cosas de Kenny no estaban. Corrí hacia el cajón, necesitaba comprobar que Kenny regresaría, pero no estaba el reloj, era oficial, Kenny se había ido, sin dejar una nota o un adiós, nada. Sentí pánico, el aire me faltaba, nuevamente estaba solo, pero entonces me calme y respire profundamente, no lo necesitaba, ya era fuerte y sabia el arte de robar para vivir y luchar por si me atrapaban.

No volví a saber de Kenny hasta que el gobierno lo contrato para matarme, pero quien termino muerto fue él, cuando llegue a su lado note que sus heridas eran graves y sabía que no se salvaría. Kenny antes de morir me explicó sus motivos para dejarme y fue cuando supe la verdad, él era mi tío, hermano mayor de mi madre y aun así me había abandonado.

Familia no son las personas con las que compartes un lazo sanguíneo, la familia son esas personas con las que compartes memorias, yo he tenido suerte, a donde sea que voy encuentro personas que pasan a ser parte de mi familia. Hange tiene una palabra para definir ese lazo que nos une y se llama _Jeong, un vínculo que no se puede romper._

Mi primera familia fue mi madre, sus compañeras de trabajo y Madame Morton, ellas me enseñaron el significado de la compasión. La segunda fue Kenny quien me ayudo a encontrar mi valor y fuerza. Mi tercera familia fueron Farlan, Isabelle y el resto de los chicos con los que trabajaba, con ellos aprendí sobre el compañerismo. Mi cuarta familia la legión de exploración con quienes descubrí el significado de la vida y mi quinta familia la encontré con Hange, con ella aprendí lo que es el amor y no me refiero a cualquier amor impulsivo, si no el que te roba el aliento, el que te mantiene despierto y hace que cada parte de tu cuerpo se agite, es lo que denominan como el verdadero amor.

La familia no se busca, esta te encuentra y en todas esas ocasiones paso de una forma inesperada, como cuando conocí a Isabelle, una niña rebelde que escapaba de unos matones, ella se había metido en problemas por salvar a un pájaro herido, llego inesperadamente y se quedó a pesar de las quejas de Farlan.

Farlan… ¿Cómo describir nuestro encuentro? ¿Sabes cuándo conoces a alguien y ya es la persona predestinada a ser? En mi plena juventud ya era alguien y todo el mundo sabía que no debía meterse conmigo o las cosas no terminarían bien para esa persona, pero Farlan no quería creer esas historias hasta que me vio pelear contra varios sujetos mucho más altos que yo y quienes lucían más fuertes. Cuando los vencí él me grito desde la terraza de donde había estado viendo el espectáculo.

-¡Hey aquí viene la policía militar! -después me lanzo una soga-. Ven conmigo, tengo un refugio.

Por supuesto que me negué a acompañarlo y me fui en dirección contraria.

A pesar de que Farlan se había inventado el haber visto a la policía militar la verdad fue que en efeco aparecieron, para mi era cosa simple escapar de ellos y note que ese chico molesto me perseguía. Trepe unas cajas apiladas, avente una y le dio justo en la cabeza a un guardia. El tejado estaba a unos metros de altura, tome impulso y logre alcanzarlo, brinque de tejado en tejado mientras los miembros de la policía me seguían por abajo y chocaban con las personas y los puestos de la calle. Los tejados continuos se acababan, brinque al suelo desde un segundo piso cayendo de pie, me rodearon, desenfunde mi cuchillo y esquive sus ataques dejando uno que otro inconsciente en el proceso.

-¡Hey imbéciles! -grito Farlan desde el tejado, no podía creer que me hubiera seguido y aguantado mi ritmo.

Farlan lanzo un costal de harina, que al estrellarse en el suelo levanto una nube blanca de polvo, salte hacia una viga salida de la fachada de una casa, me balancee y llegue a una segunda viga más elevada, de ahí emprendí carrera saltando de viga en viga y entre por la ventana del lugar donde vivía, no había necesitado ayuda de ese chico fastidioso, pero le agradecía haberme echo el trabajo mas simple, en la pelea les había robado sus sacos de dinero que cargaban, sonreí y los deje en la mesa, hasta que un ruido me hizo girar en dirección a la ventana.

-Hey, parte de ese botín es mío -dijo aferrándose al marco de la ventana, estaba sucio, lleno de sudor y de alguna forma se las había arreglado para seguirme y trepar por la fachada. Entro estampando su cara contra el suelo y luego me miro-. Oye mínimo deberías ofrecerme la mano para ayudarme -se quejó.

-No pienso tocarte, estas sucio -conteste y le lance una mirada seria.

Con el tiempo había descubierto que mi mejor arma era mi mirada fija, esta alejaba a muchas personas y no era necesario entrar en conflicto.

-Basta de esa mirada, entiende, no me iré sin mi parte del botín -dijo decidido-. Si es necesario tendré que luchar contigo.

Esa tarde tome una decisión que cambio mi vida, me uniría a Farlan junto con su grupito y ya no estaría por mi cuenta, a partir de ese momento tenia a un hermano, alguien que cuidaba mi espalda y yo la suya. O al menos eso intente, no pude proteger a Farlan y tampoco a Isabelle, los titanes se los comieron y maldije el habernos unido a ese circo lleno de locos llamado cuerpo de exploración, una ira me llenaba y solo existía una persona a la cual culpar, el capitán de la legión de exploración Erwin Smith, pero aprendí algo de él, debía vivir mi vida sin lamentos, de sucumbir a ellos dudaría de mis decisiones, tampoco debía permitir que alguien más las tomara por mí, yo era libre de elegir el rumbo de mi vida y debía aprender a vivir con las consecuencias.

* * *

Bueno ahora estoy viviendo con las consecuencias, fui un idiota y me distraje.

Sigo aguardando a que llegue mi final, pero en su lugar escucho caballos, quizás mi final está próximo, pues sé que quienes se acercan no son amigos o al menos eso pienso hasta que escucho su voz.

-¡Levi! -me grita Hange y siento como me toma entre sus brazos, puedo percibir su aroma, ese aroma que tanto me fascina y vuelve loco, también siento el calor de su cuerpo y el latido de su corazón que ahora está agitado. Escucho como suplica en susurros mientras busca signos vitales y se aferra a mi esperando encontrarme vivo.

Hange Zoe, desde el momento en que la conocí dije que loca y no estaba equivocado, si es una loca, pero es mi loca.

**Ahora datos inútiles sobre el capítulo:**

**Jeong es una palabra coreana que usan para referirse a un sentimiento, algo así como el amor, algo que te une a una persona en particular, pero que no se puede explicar tan fácil pasándolo a otro idioma, así que dejémoslo con que es un vínculo con alguien más.**

**La historia de cómo conoce a Farlan es parte verdad y parte falsa, verdad en cuanto a que Farlan le dice que viene la policía militar y que le lanza la soga, esto aparece en el manga no regrets como escena extra donde Farlan le cuenta a Isabell como conoció a Levi, el resto me lo he inventado.**

**Y bueno eso es todo, próximo capitulo lo que esperaban y morían por leer, LeviHan, porque los conozco y se que debido a ellos han venido a esta historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Te quiero ver en mis recuerdos**

**Saludos mis amados lectores, finalmente tendremos la aparición de Hange en las memorias de nuestro amado capitán, espero les guste.**

-Está muerto -dice Hange para protegerme, pero sus acompañantes parecen no creerle, así que ella toma medidas extremas y se lanza al rio conmigo.

Escucho disparos y que nos persiguen a caballo.

Me resulta gracioso que Floch me vea como la principal amenaza, años atrás nadie hubiera visto como héroe a un hombre que venía de la ciudad subterránea, pero resulto que era muy bueno matando titanes y usando el equipo de maniobras, eso fue lo que llamó la atención de Erwin y por esa misma razón le intereso mantenerme en la legión.

* * *

Cada vez que usaba un equipo de maniobras sentía que una sensación de libertad invadía mi cuerpo. Cuando Farlan consiguió el equipo de maniobras con un traficante pensé que tardaríamos años en aprender a usarlo, pero para mi fue casi instintivo, solo tarde una hora en aprender los mandos y a la siguiente ya estaba en el aire.

Recuerdo cuando llegue al cuartel de la legión, este lucia lamentable, los barracones necesitaban con urgencia pintura nueva, sin mencionar más limpieza. Apostaba que todo el lugar estaba a nada de derrumbarse. Durante las primeras horas nadie hablo con nosotros, salvo aquel hombre que era nuestro líder de escuadrón, nos asignaron literas y señalo el camino al comedor donde por la noche nos dieron una ración de algo que parecía pure, pero olía muy desagradable, contemple el plato y Farlan e Isabell hicieron lo mismo, los tres alejamos la bandeja al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ellos murieron me senté en una mesa vacía del comedor, deseaba estar solo y tener un poco de paz, cosa que no paso. La comida seguía siendo un asco así que aparte mi bandeja y fue cuando Hange se acercó.

-Entiendo tu aberración, pero si no comes morirás -dijo y tomo asiento frente a mi-. La comida no mejora, pero el sentido del gusto se va perdiendo -continúo hablando y yo me limitaba a mirarla seriamente, quizás así se iría, pero no fue así-. Mi consejo es que aproveches todo tu salario y metas comida de contrabando -dijo y luego se acercó para hablar en confidencia-. Solo evita que los días de revisión los lideres la encuentren.

Pronto descubrí que Hange no sería la única amable conmigo, Mike también me abordaba y hacia la plática. Al cabo de unas semanas por primera vez experimente la sensación de formar parte de esa familia como le decía Erwin.

.

-¡La mayoría no sobrevivirá, son demasiado débiles! -gritaba Shadis a los nuevos. Ellos estaban en fila y la mayoría temblaba de miedo. Tras regañar a todos los nuevos maldijo su suerte-. ¿Porque me pasa esto a mí? ¡un montón de inútiles! cuando piensen que soy rudo, injusto o sientan la necesidad de llorar por su mami recuerden que puedo ser peor, ahora ¿Quién de ustedes tiene la capacidad de hacerme daño? -pegunto mirando a los nuevos, como era de esperarse nadie acepto y menos después de ver como a uno de ellos lo golpeaba en la cabeza, ese era su rito de iniciación, incluso yo había recibido un cabezazo en mis primeros días.

-Yo señor -se animó un iluso.

Shadis lo derribo enseguida y le rompió el brazo, el sonido del hueso se escuchó y muchos reaccionaron horrorizados mientras el chico gritaba y se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

-¡Medico! -llamo Shadis, esa era la palabra que más utilizaba-. El dolor está en la mente -le dijo al chico tirado y luego se volvió a los demás-. ¿Quién sigue? -pregunto, esta vez nadie se animó-. ¡Cadete Zoe! -llamo Shadis al ver a Hange quien pasaba por el lugar con un montón de libros-. Paso al frente y muéstreles a estos inútiles como se pelea.

La primera vez que vi a Hange pensé que era una mujer molesta y rara y aunque llevaba días de conocerla realmente nunca me había fijado si era buena en combate ¿Cómo podía serlo? Era la típica intelectual, no parecía tener mucha fuerza, además de que era casi ciega, pero al ver sus rápidos movimientos de defensa quede fascinado, ella esquivaba los golpes sin gran esfuerzo y de una patada derribo a Shadis, coloco su rodilla en el cuello y le gano. Quizás no todos eran tan inútiles, Hange en definitiva no lo era.

.

-Olvídalo Levi -molestaba Mike-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me ganaras el puesto?

Tras la última expedición había quedado libre un puesto como líder de escuadrón y todos lo querían, debo decir que yo también, estaba harto de tener que dormir con aquellos hombres que en lugar de parecer humanos eran unos cerdos, ropa y basura tirados por doquier. Ser líder me daría mi propia habitación.

Estábamos en entrenamiento, el ejercicio era simple, consistía en columpiarnos por unas sogas y guardar el equilibrio en las ramas de los árboles. Shadis decía que no siempre contaríamos con nuestro equipo de maniobras.

-Tu piensas que eres mejor ¿pero recuerdas quien te lanzo al lodo? -pregunto y yo estaba por contestar cuando una voz llamo mi atención.

-¡¿Alguien dijo lodo?! -grito Hange apareciendo de la nada y nos patio a ambos, perdimos el equilibrio y caímos al lodo-. Para que lo sepan yo también compito para líder -dijo con una gran sonrisa y escapo.

En ese tiempo pensé que Hange era odiosa y fastidiosa y me lo pareció más después del incidente del lodo.

.

-Todos nosotros tenemos algo en común, cometimos el error de ingresar a la legión -dijo de burla un chico que dormía en los barracones conmigo-. ¿Erd que haces aquí?

-Era esto o ser granjero -contesto.

-Quiero escalar y aquí es más fácil subir de rango por tantas muertes -contesto otro.

-No era lo suficientemente listo para ir a la escuela, así que aquí estoy -hablo uno más-. Supongo tampoco fui lo suficientemente listo para elegir.

Era común que en el barracón todos conversaran, yo me limitaba a quedarme callado y muchas veces ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que decían, hasta que hablo aquel rubio que siempre estaba al lado de Hange.

-Moblit ¿tú que haces aquí? -pregunto, pero el aludido simplemente se sonrojo.

-Decisión propia -contesto avergonzado.

-Yo lo se -intervino otro-. Vengo del mismo pueblo que nuestro querido Moblit. Esta aquí por una chica -dicho esto le dio un codazo y todos se burlaron.

-Todo un Romeo.

-Un don Juan.

-¡Cállense, tienen correo! -dijo nuestro líder en cuanto entro, todos parecían alegres, a mí me daba igual pues no tenía a nadie a quien escribirle y tampoco quien lo hiciera.

.

-Peleas bien, no entiendo porque Mike es el favorito para el puesto -me decía Hange, yo me limitaba a comer, desde que la había conocido ella siempre estaba sobre mí, resultaba molesta.

-Tsk, me da igual -conteste.

La gente lucha por dos motivos, sacar la furia acumulada o demostrar quién es el líder, yo lo hacía por sobrevivir y ser líder de escuadrón no era mi prioridad.

-Aunque creo que ya conozco el motivo -ella suspiro y luego grito-. ¡Tenemos que corregir eso! -sin aguardar mi respuesta ella me tomo de la mano y me jalo-. Ven conmigo Levi.

Me había arrastrado hasta la cima de la muralla María donde estaban varios de la legión holgazaneando y divirtiéndose a su forma. Ya había visto como se descolgaban algunos usando un simple aro metálico a la cadera sujeto a una cuerda. Era una clase de diversión un poco macabra, se dejaban caer y así demostraban su valía, algunos quedaban a centímetros de las mandíbulas de los titanes y luego los demás lo subían. Para mí era una completa tontería, pero era su forma de pasar el rato.

-¿Te animaras? -pregunto Hange y al ver que no decía nada ella volvió a hablar-. ¿Te digo que creo? Que tienes miedo -dijo burlona.

-Tsk no seas idiota -conteste.

Ella coloco el anillo a mi cintura y luego ella también se colocó uno.

-¿Vas a saltar o no? -pregunto colocándose al filo del abismo-. Sabes, antiguamente se usaban para defender las murallas de los titanes que se acercaban, pero cuando se inventaron los equipos de maniobras -ella dio un golpecito al aro de su cintura-. Bueno esto paso a ser obsoleto.

-No le veo lo grandioso -conteste.

-Un descenso en caída libre, sentir el viento en el rostro y más libertad que con el equipo de maniobras, ya que aquí no subes, más bien caes, pero lo importante no es eso, lo que realmente debería darte miedo es pensar si el cable está realmente sujeto, esa es la única pregunta.

-Es ridículo, por supuesto que lo está, nadie con un poco de cerebro permitiría que su compañero de legión se estampara en el suelo o fuera a dar a la boca de un titan.

-¿Porque no? ¿Qué pasa si no te llevas bien con esa persona? -inquirió Hange-. ¿Qué pasa si quieres el puesto de líder y existe otra persona más apta que tú? -ella se acercó, su mirada ahora daba miedo, parecía una psicópata.

-¿Y entonces?

-Shiren -contesto y volvió a mostrar su rostro amable-. Significa confianza, tener fe. Aquí en la legión luchamos por algo más que el dinero, nosotros damos la vida por la libertad, las alas son nuestra bandera y shiren nuestra religión, tú debes aprender a confiar en tus compañeros de otro modo nunca serás líder de escuadrón.

-Pues se escucha bien, pero no voy a hacerlo, yo he vivido hasta ahora por qué no confío en nadie.

-No me digas que eres incapaz de eso, porque de alguna manera lo hiciste con Isabell y Farlan, pero ¿si no puedes confiar en nadie de nosotros, como esperas que los demás confíen en ti? -pregunto y entonces se lanzó.

Shiren una palabra que Hange me enseño y que aprendí a llevar en mi vida, debo decir que ella fue la que me enseñó a vivir. Las alas de la libertad eran mi escudo, la legión de reconocimiento mi familia, shiren mi religión y Hange mi vida, de echo ese era el significado de su apellido Zoe era vida, mi vida.

**Y ahora con ustedes la sección datos inútiles jaja.**

**Me parece muy adecuado que el significado del apellido de Hange sea vida y me pregunto si Isayama lo eligió debido a eso, es como el nombre de Eren, el cual en conjunto con su apellido significa santo cazador. **

**La última escena me he inspirado en la película La gran muralla protagonizada por Matt Damon, cuando vi la parte en la que se lanzan las chicas desde lo alto de la muralla para combatir a los monstruos dije wow eso es más extremo que SNK y me pareció grandioso que solo las mujeres tenían el valor de hacerlo (hasta el personaje de Matt se rajo jaja) los hombres se dedicaban a luchar con sus arcos jaja cobardes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Resiste ya voy, te veo, yo estoy, te siento**

La corriente nos arrastra y Hange hace lo que puede por mantenerme a flote, yo estoy demasiado débil como para poder moverme, pero tengo la plena confianza, sé que Hange nos sacara de esta situación.

* * *

Al final Erwin me dijo que sería líder de escuadrón y que tenía que elegir mi equipo. Fue cuando las palabras de Hange se presentaron con más intensidad en mi cabeza ¿Cómo elegiría un equipo? Yo no conocía a casi nadie de la legión porque no me había tomado la molestia de hacerlo.

-Felicidades -me felicito Hange y después noto que algo me mantenía concentrado-¿Ya elegiste quien pertenecerá al escuadrón Levi? -pregunto.

-Esperaba que me ayudaras con eso -conteste-. ¿A quién conoces que no sea un total inútil?

-Bueno, por suerte para ti Erwin ya me ha pedido que te ayude, he seleccionado unos cuantos candidatos y programado una sesión de entrenamiento para que demuestren sus habilidades.

Hange me entrego una hoja, en ella estaban varios nombres, ninguno se me hacía familiar y al ver sus rostros solo distinguía a una persona y era porque dormía en el mismo barracón.

-La prueba es simple, en el bosque están dispuestos varios señuelos, cada uno de ustedes iniciara una carrera con Levi, si logran mantenerle el paso entonces están dentro, no olviden que cada titan señuelo eliminado cuenta en la puntuación -explico Hange a los candidatos.

Uno tras otro pasaba, yo los dejaba atrás demasiado rápido, algunos incluso les costaban aniquilar a los titanes, como había previsto todos eran unos completos inútiles.

-Veamos 2 de 9 titanes eliminados y has llegado a la final con 15 minutos de retraso que tu líder de escuadrón -dijo Hange apuntando en la libreta y frunciendo el ceño.

-Pensé que me habías traído a los mejores -dije furioso.

-Son los mejores -dijo Erwin quien había permanecido al lado de Hange mientras observaba las practicas.

-Lo dudo, hagamos algo, a partir de ahora yo voy a elegir, estoy harto de perder mi tiempo -repase con la mirada a todos los que faltaban por hacer la prueba-. Tú -señale a un chico de mi barracón, recordaba su nombre Erd Gin, no se hacía mal sujeto-. Tú -señalé a otro quien reconocí de una ocasión que salimos fuera de las murallas, era nuevo, pero no era del todo un idiota.

-Gunter señor -dijo el chico.

-Y tú -seleccione a Hange quien quedo perpleja.

-No -dijo firmemente Erwin-. Ella no está en la lista, sigue la lista.

-¿Qué pasa Erwin? ¿no crees que esa torpe cuatro ojos pueda seguirme el paso?

-Bien, hazlo -dijo arrebatándole la libreta a Hange.

Cada vez que miraba a mi costado veía que ella me seguía, en ningún momento sin importar lo rápido que fuera lograba dejarla atrás, elimino a todos los titanes y termino al mismo tiempo que yo, en cuanto toque tierra quede complacido.

-Ya vi lo que tenía que ver -dijo Erwin.

-Yo también, quiero que ella este en mi escuadrón -dije decidido.

-Eso no pasara -sentencio Erwin.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunte furioso.

-Porque yo lo digo ¿comprendes Levi? -contesto y aunque quería aparentar tranquilidad en su voz se notaba el enojo-. En cuanto a los otros dos que has seleccionado quedan aprobados, necesitas otros dos en tu escuadrón, si no quieres elegirlos lo hare yo -dicho esto se retiró.

En esa época no me daba cuenta, pero Erwin tenía los ojos puestos en Hange y no seria el último en hacerlo, a lo largo de nuestra vida juntos había notado como varios hombres la miraban embelesados.

Erd y Gunter resultaron no ser del todo unos incompetentes, los otros asignados por Erwin habían muerto, muchos más murieron en los siguientes años, no fue hasta después de que fuera nombrado capitán que se unió Petra y Auruo. A ella la escogí casi al instante. Era su segundo día en la legión, la vi entrenar y supe que era buena, ella acepto, pero con una simple condición.

-Por favor, prometo entregarme cuerpo y alma al escuadrón, pero me temo no poder hacerlo si estoy preocupada por él todo el tiempo -me pidió Petra y por ello integre a Auruo al escuadrón. Debo decir que tampoco era del todo malo y con el tiempo fue perfeccionando sus habilidades.

* * *

Hange ha logrado sacarnos del rio, jamás dude de su determinación. ¿Han escuchado la frase detrás de un gran hombre existe una gran mujer? Bueno para mi caso esa es Hange, yo podía ser el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, pero Hange era la mujer más fuerte e inteligente de la humanidad. Sin ella nunca habría llegado hasta donde estoy. No puedo evitar pensar en nuestra primera cita…

* * *

En esa época todavía era un simple líder de escuadrón y lo más difícil era ver morir a mis subordinados. Había días en los que pensaba que la vida no tenía significado, de echo me pasaba muy seguido cada vez que regresábamos de una expedición, porque eso solo significaba que habíamos perdido a un miembro más de nuestra muy reducida familia.

Paseaba por el patio y ahí estaba ella con la nariz metida en un libro. Mike se me acerco y noto que me había quedado viendo fijamente a Hange.

-¿Qué está haciendo? -pregunte.

Era imposible que estuviera tan calmada después de haber presenciado la muerte de uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón horas antes. Ella junto con Mike pertenecían al escuadrón de Erwin y él tenía tendencia a implementar planes suicidas.

-Está avanzando -contesto Mike-. Es lo que Hange hace, ella busca maneras de exterminar a los titanes, piensa que encontrara respuestas en antiguos escritos y esas cosas -explico.

Yo supuse que esa era su forma de lidiar con el dolor, sumergirse en su mundo de lectura y fue por ello que decidí regresarle el favor, ella siempre buscaba animarme, lo correcto era que yo intentara animarla.

-Oye cuatro ojos -la llame, ese era su apodo y a ella parecía agradarle, mi apodo era maniaco de a limpieza-. He pensado que me debes una cena -le dije en cuanto voltio a verme dejando su lectura.

-¿Me estas invitando a salir? -pregunto sorprendida.

-Tsk no te hagas ilusiones -conteste-. Tú me dijiste el día que nos conocimos que si regresaba con vida me invitarías a cenar, bueno he regresado seis veces y en ninguna de esas ocasiones has cumplido tu promesa -dije cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno es que yo… -ella pareció meditar unos segundos y luego contesto-. De acuerdo.

Una cena con una amiga no sería tan malo, pero después Hange me sorprendió con una adición más a la salida.

-Una amiga me ha regalado boletos para el teatro -me dijo mostrándome los boletos-. Así que después de cenar iremos a escuchar música de violín ¿a ti te gusta no? -pregunto emocionada-. Recuerdo que me lo has dicho en una ocasión.

Y así era, solo que se lo había comentado meses atrás y me sorprendió que lo recordara. La música de violín me traía nostalgia. En la ciudad subterránea siempre se ponía en una esquina de donde vivíamos una mujer para pedir limosna, Isabell amaba escucharla tocar el violín por horas y yo le fui adquiriendo el gusto, más que nada porque me gustaba ver los gestos que hacía Isabell, para mí era como una hermana menor y verla llorar conmovida por una canción o que su mirada se iluminaba con otra me hacía feliz, aquello le traía ilusión y yo era feliz si ella era feliz. Por lo que acepte la invitación al teatro.

Pronto descubrí que había sido mala idea, ya que cuando menos faltaba para vernos yo sentía más nervios, los cuales no eran por ella, en cuya compañía ya me sentía cómodo, sino por la incertidumbre. ¿De qué iba todo eso? ¿Se trataba de una cita o de una salida con una amiga? ¿Un acto caritativo? No me gustaba para nada dar un paso sin conocer las consecuencias, me gustaba lo seguro y la rutina.

No le di mucha importancia a la vestimenta o a los detalles. Cuando apareció Hange con su cabello suelto y peinado, pantalón negro con una blusa y botas rojas suspiré, supe que aquello era realmente una cita pues ella se había tomado la molestia de arreglarse.

Comimos y charlamos o más bien ella hablo, no se callaba sobre los titanes y sus experimentos, pero no me importo, ella era una mujer de muchas palabras y yo un hombre que prefería guardar silencio, éramos el uno para el otro.

Después de la cena caminamos hacia el teatro. Nuestros asientos estaban muy alejados del escenario, peo no importaba, uno va a esos lugares a escuchar y el sonido era increíble. Llevaba un rato de iniciado el concierto y mire a Hange por el rabillo del ojo, parecía tomárselo con calma, pero no dejaba de mover los pies y mirar el programa supongo se preguntaba a qué hora terminaría esa tortura, pensé que se aburriría, pero al cabo de un rato estaba enfrascada en la música y ya no me preocupo.

Entonces cuando sonó_ Sad romance_ ella me tomo de la mano. Se suponía que eran los hombres los que deben hacer el primer movimiento, fingir bostezar para pasar el brazo por detrás y acercarse para plantar un beso. Pero ella era diferente, siempre tomaba la iniciativa, aun así, descubrí que tenía los ojos cerrados y se balanceaba ligeramente dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ella estaba concentrada en la música, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y permanecimos así hasta el final del concierto.

Después de ello paseamos a lo largo del rio, ella parecía tener frio así que me quite la chaqueta negra que llevaba y la coloque sobre sus hombros.

-Tu amiga no te regalo esos boletos ¿verdad? -pregunte.

Pensé que se reiría e inventaría algo, pero me miro directamente y vi sus hermosos ojos marrones detrás de esas gafas. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Compre las entradas con todo mi sueldo de la legión -confeso-. Y también hice un trato con unas amigas para pagar la cena que te debía. Ahora tendré que limpiar el barracón entero yo sola durante un mes.

-¿Por qué? -pregunte.

-Bueno ellas odian limpiar tanto como yo y…

-Me refiero a ¿Por qué yo? -la interrumpí.

-Mira jamás he conocido a alguien tan fascinante, verte practicar… es decir yo soy buena, pero no al grado que tú lo eres. Cuando te veo luchar contra los titanes es como si entraras en trance -explico-. Es la única vez que borras esa arruga de tu frente -dijo y me toco el entrecejo.

-¿Y qué?¿soy una especie de experimento para ti? -hable con cierta amargura.

-No, no eres un experimento -dijo apresurada.

Ella se me acerco y di un paso atrás, pensé que me besaría por la forma en la que se inclinó y lo más sorprendente fue que me di cuenta de cuanto deseaba ese beso, pero por alguna razón me aparte y continuamos nuestra caminata solo que ahora más separados de lo que antes estábamos. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa mujer iba a poner mi mundo de cabeza, pero un poco de locura no me vendría mal.

-Lamento la muerte de tu compañero -dije para romper el silencio-. Esta vida es una mierda.

-La vida no es una mierda Levi -contesto y tomo mi mano-. Puede ser cruel y a veces un completo sin sentido, pero es parte de su encanto. Quien te dijo que la vida es una mierda te estaba mintiendo o era un completo idiota.

**Momento de la sección datos inútiles**

**¿Han escuchado la canción Sad romance en violín? La primera vez que la escuche fue en el teatro, había ido a un concierto de música clásica y las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, por ello la incluí en este capítulo.**

**La salida de nuestra parejita está inspirada en una escena de la película si decido quedarme donde Mia y Adam van al teatro a escuchar música clásica ya que Mia amaba la música de chelo, a pesar de que Adam era más de música Rock.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quiero invitarte a respirar**

**Un aire de libertad**

Ahora que estamos lejos de nuestros enemigos Hange me inspecciona, escucho como rasga ropa e improvisa unos vendajes. Desearía poder verla y prometerle que estaré bien, aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso.

* * *

A la fecha sigo sin recordar cuando fue que me enamore de Hange. recuerdo haberla visto cuando me presente frente a todos el primer día dentro de la legión, también recuerdo cuando se nos acercó y el detalle que tuvo con Isabelle de darle unas golosinas como regalo, después de eso nunca más pude deshacerme de ella y poco a poco comencé a hablarle, pero después de nuestra salida a cenar y al teatro me sentía diferente en su presencia.

Pero como dije Hange siempre ha sido una mujer que llama la atención y Erwin también había notado la presencia de Hange. Estaba afuera escuchando lo que Erwin le decía a Hange, él se le había acercado con una taza. Hange llevaba horas en su laboratorio y Erwin había pensado lo mismo que yo, ella necesitaba descansar.

-Justo lo que necesitaba -dijo contenta-. Por cierto, tu plan no es malo, con mis ajustes se ha mejorado.

-Tu y yo hacemos buen equipo, adivino lo que piensas y tú sabes lo que pienso -dijo Erwin.

-No, no lo sé ¿qué es lo que piensas?

Había tenido suficiente de escuchar esa conversación. Sentía una furia que me llenaba. Mas incidentes como estos ocurrieron y llegué a un punto en el que no lo pude controlar. Ni siquiera recuerdo como inicio la pelea, solo sé que comencé a discutir con Erwin.

-¡Aléjate de ella! -le dije furioso.

-¿O que Levi? ¿Qué vas a hacer? -pregunto desafiándome.

-¿Si no fueras mi capitán? -sabía que no podía golpear a Erwin, era mi superior y eso me traería problemas.

-Olvidemos los rangos, escucharon todos, en esta pelea no hay rangos -se dirigió al pequeño público que teníamos, solo eran Mike y otros dos hombres.

Entonces solté un gran puñetazo en su estómago, debo decir que jamás me sentí tan bien en la vida. Uno pensaría que después de esa pelea mi amistad con Erwin se iría al traste, pero no fue así, creo que eso incluso nos ayudo a subir un escalón más en nuestra amistad. De hecho, no fue lo único que cabio ese día, Hange había entrado y presencio como golpeaba a Erwin y este caía al suelo pues le había sacado el aire.

-¡Levi! -me grito furiosa y corrió a asegurarse de que Erwin se encontrara bien.

-Solo practicábamos maniobras defensivas -dijo recuperando el aire y sonrió, una reacción un poco extraña pues después de recibir un golpe lo último que haces es sonreír.

-Iré por algo frio o ambos después tendrán un gran moretón -dijo ella y me jalo de la chamarra afuera del lugar-. Ven Levi acompáñame.

Caminamos sin decir nada hasta que llegamos a la cocina y Hange me extendió una toalla mojada con agua fría.

-Para tu mano -me dijo.

Yo no entendía para que lo necesitaba pues mi mano se encontraba perfectamente bien. Hange al ver que no tomaba la toalla se acercó a mí.

-Es para que te baje la inflamación -explico y tomo mi mano, solo que se sorprendió al ver que estaba bien-. Pensé que habías golpeado a Erwin -dijo mientras continuaba inspeccionando y pasaba su mano sobre la mía.

-Lo hice, solo que no tengo nada -aclare.

-¿Porque lo hiciste? -pregunto-. Y no me digas que estaban practicando porque no me creo eso.

-Estaba celoso -confesé y puse mi otra mano sobre la de Hange, ahora tenía su mano entre las mías y ella no la aparto.

-¿Celoso? Tú también eres mi amigo -dijo sin comprender o quizás solo estaba bromeando, eso nunca lo hemos aclarado y es que después de decirme esto yo estaba por soltarla cuando ella me beso-. No tienes por qué estar celoso -dijo en voz baja y nuevamente sentí sus labios junto a los míos.

El contacto con sus labios fue una nueva experiencia para mí, no fue el gran beso que describen en las novelas y tampoco duro mucho tiempo, era demasiado torpe, a decir verdad, ese era mi primer beso, poco después supe que también lo fue para ella.

Al principio la relación con Hange no fue un lecho de rosas, esa estupidez de que el amor todo lo puede es una simple mentira, supongo que ni siquiera éramos conscientes de que nos estábamos enamorando, seguíamos viéndonos y platicando largas horas o más bien Hange platicaba y yo la miraba, pero esos encuentros no pasaban de ser platónicos, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera estropear la relación yendo más lejos y en algunas ocasiones las conversaciones parecían incomodas y forzadas, ni siquiera habíamos hablado sobre el beso.

No podíamos ser más diferentes e incompatibles como el agua y aceite, por más que intentas que se unan y así agites el frasco, estas dos sustancias permanecen separadas. Hange dice que estas sustancias se les dice que son no solubles y que existen diversos factores para que ocurra eso, que el aceite, por ejemplo, no se puede diluir con el agua debido a que es una sustancia no polar, es decir, no tiene ningún polo, afectando su densidad y es por ello que flota sobre el agua. ¿Qué tal? he aprendido muchas cosas de ella, al inicio me costaba bastante entenderle, después fui tomando notas mentales, ella solía bromear que pronto se encontraría hablando de mierda mientras que yo hablaba de ciencia con un par de lentes.

Debo confesar que aprendí más de ciencia ya que sentía que moría de celos, Moblit la entendía y acompañaba siempre y aunque me juraba que solo eran amigos yo no deseaba sentirme excluido, además me encantaba verla metida en los libros, hacia expresiones graciosas cuando descubría algo nuevo y también cuando un tema le fascinaba.

Después de varias semanas pensé que ya había tenido suficiente, tenía que aclarar si me veía como algo más o simplemente seriamos siempre amigos, cualquiera de las dos opciones estaría bien para mí, pero debía saber en qué situación me encontraba.

Cierto día que estábamos solos en su laboratorio, ella estaba leyendo y yo la miraba embelesado.

\- Hange -llame y al no obtener respuesta le grite-. ¡Cuatro ojos te estoy hablando! -ella levanto la mirada del libro y sonrió.

-Lo siento, estaba muy metida en la lectura -se disculpó.

-Nunca hemos hablado del beso -dije y luego guardé silencio mientras pensaba en que decir, ella se limitaba a verme sin entender nada.

-No entiendo, Las parejas se besan, es cierto que no hemos vuelto a besarnos, pero es porque todo esto es nuevo para mí.

Ahora era yo el que no entendía nada, ella se inclinó, cerro sus ojos y me beso en los labios, yo permanecí con los ojos abiertos preguntándome ¿Qué mierda? No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, después del rápido beso regreso a su lectura.

-Eres mi novia -hice esa afirmación arriesgándome.

-Supongo, aunque novia suena raro, digamos pareja -dijo enfrascada en su lectura mientras pasaba de página.

Sonreí y tome su mano llevándola a la altura de mis labios y bese su palma.

-Levi no me dejas concentrar.

Tuvieron que pasar varias semanas para que me acostumbrara a que nos vieran como pareja los demás de la legión, a pesar de que no éramos de los que demuestran sus sentimientos en público no podía evitar sentirme incomodo con aquella situación y más porque me seguía preguntando ¿Por qué mierda se ha fijado en mí? No le veía sentido, siempre había sido grosero y distante con ella, es decir, sabía que a ella le gustaba mi sentido del humor tan sutil que casi no se notaba, además sabía que le gustaban los hombres fuertes y serios, así como a mí las mujeres altas y también sabía que cuando estábamos solos podíamos charlar y leer durante horas, incluso existían ocasiones en las que cada uno estaba enfrascado en su propia lectura, pero aun así, nos sentíamos unidos. Todo eso lo entendía de una forma racional, pero mi corazón seguía sin creérselo. Cuando estaba con Hange me sentía especial, pero con ello solo aumentaban mis dudas sobre los motivos por los que me había escogido. Y al parecer Hange sentía lo mismo ya que un día me sorprendió con un cambio de look demasiado drástico para mi gusto.

Ella apareció usando un pantalón pegado y una blusa con un gran escote, su cabello suelto, accesorios como un collar y pulseras, además de unas botas altas de tacón de aguja. En su rostro llevaba maquillaje, gruesos trazos de delineador negro que le daba una mirada peligrosa y sus labios eran rojos. Muchos podían haber dicho que ella se veía super sexy, para mí era demasiado, no quedaba rastro de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado y no quise ocultar mi enojo, el cual aumento cuando un idiota paso y le chiflo. La tome con fuerza del brazo y la aparte para poder hablar.

-¿Qué mierda Hange? -dije furioso.

-¿Entonces no te gusto así? -pregunto sorprendida y yo guarde silencio. -¿Es un sí o no?

No podía decir que lucía del todo mal, pero tampoco era que me gustara su nueva apariencia.

-¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? -dije mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Porque pensé que así te gustaría más -confeso.

-¿Qué? -pregunte sin entender.

-Ya sabes, pensé que así te gustaría más que cuando soy normal.

Aquellas palabras me irritaron y note una mirada triste en Hange. Entonces lo comprendí todo, ella tampoco estaba segura ¿y como estarlo? si había imbéciles que se burlaban diciendo que Hange era fea y que no entendían lo que había visto en ella.

-Hange -dije acariciando su mejilla-. Tú me gustas tal y como eres, no negare que así te ves guapa, aun así, no me importa como decidas vestirte mientras sigas siendo mi loca obsesionada con los titanes, si tu esencia no cambia por mi puedes pasearte semi desnuda, ya me encargare de tumbarle los dientes al imbécil que se atreva voltearte a ver.

-Así que si te gusto -dijo sonriendo.

-Me gusta que seas fuerte, independiente, alegre y sobre todo inteligente, me importa una mierda la ropa que uses.

Jamás había imaginado que me enamoraría así, de hecho, no me imaginaba saliendo con nadie, no era completamente inmune a los encantos del sexo opuesto, pero nunca me había imaginado ser uno de esos tontos que se lanzan de cabeza por amor. Puedo decir que junto a Hange he vivido un amor intenso, desenfrenado y absorbente, a su lado me sentía tan bien, era como si fuera de lo más normal, éramos inmensamente felices.

Eso no significaba que no tuviéramos peleas, prácticamente discutíamos por todo, porque no era amble o sociable, porque ella no era más ordenada y prudente, porque ella acaparaba las cobijas y la cama, porque no era romántico como para cantarle una canción o mandarle flores, yo solía molestarla diciéndole que si quería que le dedicara una canción tendría que ponerme los cuernos o destrozar mi corazón pues de otra forma no me veía haciendo esas ridículas cosas, además lo decía porque sabía que eso jamás iba a ocurrir, podíamos pelear, pero nos reconciliábamos al instante.

Aunque una ocasión nuestra relación estuvo al borde de terminar. Nunca habíamos sido de las parejas que hablan del futuro, pero cuando todo se puso complicado fue cuando nos anunciaron la fecha de la siguiente expedición. Comenzamos a evitar hablar de cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir más allá de unas pocas semanas y eso hizo que las conversaciones se volvieran tensas. Un día ella se estaba quejando porque su microscopio ya no funcionaba muy bien y decía que quería cambiarlo por uno nuevo, yo me ofrecí regalárselo por su cumpleaños, pero ella dijo que era caro y que además su cumpleaños era hasta septiembre y el tono en el que lo pronuncio fue como si dictara sentencia, pues antes de su cumpleaños saldríamos de misión, odiaba que ella fuera fatalista y por primera vez yo fuera el optimista, casi siempre discutíamos por eso, las pelea termino con un pacto, pasara lo que pasara siempre pensaríamos en el futuro y así desearíamos regresar con vida.

En esa época todo era menos complicado, nos limitábamos a entrenar y cuando salíamos de expedición a luchar para regresar con vida. Nuestros enemigos eran titanes, seres incapaces de razonar o ponernos trampas, organizar conspiraciones y nuestros amigos no nos traicionaban. Respirábamos un aire de libertad y éramos felices.

Después de cenar y antes de que apagaran las luces Erwin, Mike, Hange y yo teníamos la costumbre de reunirnos y platicar en el tejado, a veces nos desafiábamos en juegos ridículos y otras ocasiones nos olvidábamos por completo de ir a dormir y no lo notábamos hasta que amanecía.

El grupo fue en aumento, primero se integró Moblit el mejor amigo de Hange, después su novia Nifa, y Mike integro a su novia Nanaba, así que Erwin era el único soltero en ese grupo ya que el resto teníamos a nuestra pareja, pero a él parecía no afectarle.

Nifa y Nanaba de inmediato conectaron con Hange. Nifa había ayudado a Moblit con su problema de alcoholismo, algo que ni la propia Hange había logrado y Nanaba obligo a Mike a sentar cabeza ya que antes era un mujeriego empedernido. La verdad a mí no me sorprendió que se hicieran amigas al instante ya que eran justo como Hange, fuertes y tiernas al mismo tiempo.

**Dato curioso: Hange y Levi son completamente opuestos, él ama la limpieza, Hange para nada, además lo más gracioso es que el apellido de Levi inicia con A, mientras que el de Hange con Z ¿coincidencia? No lo creo jaja.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Donde no existe el dolor**

**Y cabe un rio de amor**

**Advertencia este capítulo contiene lemon, una aportación de mi amiga Char, así que en esta ocasión si van a lanzar jitomates que sea a ella jaja, sin más un gran aplauso en el debut de Char en fanfiction, ella es mas de wattpad.**

En los meses que llevábamos saliendo no habíamos ido más allá de los besos, algunas veces sentía que Hange deseaba llevar la relación a otro nivel, pero yo seguía debatiéndome en ello, no tenía experiencia alguna y Hange seguía siendo virgen por lo que nuestra situación era complicada, además de que jamás lo habíamos discutido.

Ella parloteaba sobre la estructura de un humano y la comparaba con un titan, cuando decidí interrumpirla.

-Hange, yo he pensado en… -comencé a hablar y luego hice una pausa para pensar en que decir y usar las palabras adecuadas.

-Levi nosotros no hemos tenido intimidad -dijo Hange arrebatándome las riendas de la conversación, así era ella-. Pero sabes de acuerdo al tiempo que llevamos saliendo deberíamos de haberlo hecho desde hace meses -dijo enérgicamente sin una pisca de vergüenza.

-Así que de eso iba tu platica sobre la anatomía del cuerpo -murmure.

-Pues no en realidad, sabes que yo soy muy mala para las indirectas- contesto.

-Bien entonces… -ya no sabía que decir ni que hacer, me sentía estúpido.

Si íbamos a hacerlo ese era el momento adecuado, estábamos solos, la mayoría para esa hora ya estaban dormidos probablemente y nadie entraba al cuarto de un líder de escuadrón sin llamar a la puerta, especialmente si se trataba de mi cuarto pues la mayoría me temía por mi carácter poco tolerante.

-Estas cosas no se planean Levi, solo se sienten y se actúa por impulso -me dijo al notar que estaba estático. Se levanto de la cama donde había estado sentada y se quitó la chamarra, después camino hacia mí que estaba sentado en una silla y de inmediato me levante. Se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y deposito un beso en mis labios, sus manos rodearon mi cuello mientras yo permanecía sin moverme, no tenía ni idea sobre qué hacer, sus manos se deslizaron y las coloco en mi pecho, después dejo de besarme y tomo entre sus dedos la tela que siempre llevaba atado a mi cuello como jabot.

-Nunca me has contado porque usas esto -dijo mirando la tela con curiosidad.

-Era de mi madre -conteste tomando su mano.

-Es lindo -sonrió-. Algo muy distintivo de ti, a decir verdad, es una de las cosas que te hacen ver sexy -ella soltó una risita y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Ayúdame con el arnés -pidió y con mis torpes manos desabroche la cinta que pasaba por el frente de su pecho, después se dirigieron a su cadera y solté los ganchos que se unían al cinturón, pase mis manos a la altura de su espalda baja y solté el ultimo gancho. Ella termino de quitarse la parte superior-. Ahora ayúdame con la blusa -me dijo tomando mis manos y dirigiéndolas al primer botón. Tome mi tiempo mientras desabotonaba botón por botón, una vez abierta pude contemplar que ella llevaba una blusa de tirantes blanca debajo ¿Cuánta ropa llevaba esa loca encima? deslice la blusa superior y mi mano rozo la piel de su hombro al descubierto. Sentí una corriente eléctrica que me recorrió el cuerpo, besé su hombro izquierdo, claro que para hacerlo tuve que prácticamente ponerme de puntitas, había ocasiones en las que odiaba mi estatura y esa era una de ellas.

-Ven Levi -dijo tomándome de la mano mientras sonreía y caminamos a la cama, ella me sentó y luego se sentó en mis piernas rodeando nuevamente mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Está bien, es algo nuevo para mí también -dijo en susurro al oído y luego me beso la mejilla.

Lleve mi mano a su cabellera castaña y tome uno de los mechones de lo que había sido su fleco, ahora era tan largo que en ocasiones se le iba a los ojos, lo coloque detrás de su oreja, ella sonrió y cerro lo ojos mientras besaba la punta de su nariz, bese su mejilla, pase a su oído y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja bajando hasta su clavícula y ella soltó una risita. Me deshice de la blusa para descubrir que llevaba una venda a la altura del pecho, cosa que se me hizo extraña ¿acaso estaba herida o porque llevaba esa cosa?

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto abriendo los ojos probablemente al notar que me había quedado estático.

-¿Por qué mierda usas esto? -pregunte sin dejar de ver las vendas.

-Bueno es por comodidad, sabes, las mujeres tenemos que usarlas para poder practicar sin que bueno estas cosas estén rebotando, de no vendárnoslas sería demasiado doloroso por el impacto y las vendas nos dan el soporte que necesitamos.

-¿Es por eso que eres tan plana? -pregunte sin pensar.

-Que grosero -dijo tapándose el pecho-, además no soy plana, las vendas ejercen presión y reducen el tamaño.

-¿Y cómo mierda se quita eso?

-Deja, yo lo hago. -Busco el final de la venda, cuando lo encontró deshizo el nudo que la mantenía sujeta y comenzó a aflojarla hasta que cayó a sus caderas dejando expuestos sus pechos.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad Hange poseía más atributos femeninos de los que dejaba ver y no pude evitar sonrojarme mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Oye, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a verme desnuda -dijo tomando mi rostro por la barbilla y obligándome a verla a los ojos.

Ella sonreía, yo la abrace y pase mis manos por su espalda desnuda mientras compartíamos un beso. Hange dejo ir todo su peso sobre mi tumbándome en la cama, yo la solté y ella se sentó sobre mi área pélvica, sus manos desabrocharon la correar que pasaba a la altura de mi tórax y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, ella lo hizo más decidida que yo. Cuando tuve mi torso al descubierto ella lo recorrió con la yema de sus dedos como si intentara memorizar mi cuerpo. Mientras que yo me volvía loco con cada caricia que ella hacía. Necesitaba tenerla más cerca, así que me incorpore y la tome entre mis brazos reclamando sus labios.

-Levi, quiero intentar algo -dijo apartándose un poco de mi-. Veras he visto que las parejas se besan de otra forma, algo que quizás te parezca desagradable…

-¿Te refieres a lo que llaman el beso profundo? -la interrumpí y al ver su expresión agregue-. Podre ser nuevo en esto, pero no soy idiota.

-Pues sí, eso, pero involucra el intercambio de saliva y …

-¿Te cepillaste los dientes?

-¡Eres un grosero! -me grito, debo aceptar que no fue mi comentario más astuto.

-Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera sé si te has bañado -dije recordando que había veces que ella pasaba días sin bañarse, su récord hasta ese momento era de cuatro días acumulando mugre.

-Levi te lo advierto, una más y te golpeare en las bolas -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Tsk no es mi culpa que padezcas de poca higiene personal -dije en un intento de disculpa.

-Pues lamento si te resulto tan desagradable -dijo levantándose furiosa.

Yo también me levante al instante y la abrace por detrás.

-No me resultas desagradable -dije depositando unos besos en su espalda, fue cuando note que tenía algunas cicatrices en ella y repase una de ellas con mis dedos-. Hange…

Ella se giró para quedar de frente a mí y me sonrió.

-No hablemos de cosas desagradables -dijo y pude notar tristeza en sus ojos.

Yo me aproxime y ella cerro los ojos, al principio ejercí poca presión en sus labios y después repartí muchos besos rápidos y ligeros, deslice mi lengua al interior de la de ella y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue casi instintivo, nuestras lenguas hacían contacto de manera juguetona mientras sentía como aquel beso hacia efecto en mis terminaciones nerviosas volviéndolo muy placentero. Hange se apartó para tomar aire y note que yo cambien carecía de este. Una vez que nuestros cuerpos tomaron su respiro necesario volvimos a besarnos, esta vez con mayor fuerza, profundidad y velocidad.

El beso despertaba en mí el deseo, mis manos descendieron de su rostro a los hombros pasando por su espalda hacia la cadera donde la atraje más hacia mí. Deseoso la tumbe en la cama y mis manos se dirigieron a su pantalón donde me encontré con más desafíos, comenzaba a odiar el uniforme de la legión, apresurado desabroche la tela marrón que siempre llevábamos encima del pantalón ¿para qué mierda la usábamos? no le veía el sentido. Desabroche su cinturón, baje su cremallera y desabotone el botón.

-Levi -me llamo en forma de queja-. ¿Oye idiota porque tardas tanto? -dijo molesta mientras se levantaba ligeramente apoyando sus codos en la cama para poder verme.

-No es mi culpa -conteste y termine de aflojar la última correa que iba sujeta al muslo. Ella se recostó nuevamente, bajé sus pantalones hasta dejar expuestos la mitad de sus muslos y me detuve. Me levante y jale la bota izquierda, cosa que costo un poco de trabajo sacarla, la siguiente fue más fácil. Aprovechando que estaba de pie me quité las botas y comencé apresuradamente a soltar los ganchos de mi arnés. Hange avanzo a gatas hasta el borde de la cama.

-Ven yo te ayudo -dijo con una gran sonrisa y estiro su mano, yo la tome y lo que hizo después me tomo desprevenido. Ella sujeto mi camisa con su mano libre, con un rápido movimiento me jalo hacia ella y con una gran fuerza me derribo tumbándome sobre la cama.

-Pudiste estamparme contra la pared -le reclame cuando se colocó sobre mí.

-Claro que no, lo tenía fríamente calculado, velocidad, peso, fuerza, distancia…

-Solo cállate -le dije besándola para que se callara, de lo contrario comenzaría a parlotear toda la noche.

-Quien diría que la defensa personal tendría otros usos -bromeo.

Ella llevo sus manos a la altura de mi pantalón, me sorprendió la rapidez con la que desabrocho las correas del arnés, así como mi cinturón Quizás porque ella lo tenía más claro y sin nada de dudas, mientras que yo apenas y había logrado que mis manos no temblaran. Matar a un titan no me resultaba un gran reto, tener intimidad con una mujer ese si era el reto a vencer. Termino bajándome el pantalón y la ropa interior dejando mi miembro expuesto.

-Vaya, lo que careces de altura lo compensas en otra área -dijo Hange burlona-. Supongo que ya nunca más te podre decir que eres pequeño.

-No te pongas rara -conteste silenciándola nuevamente con un beso, a lo largo del tiempo había aprendido que esa era la única forma efectiva de hacerla callar.

Comencé a besarle su cuello mientras que mis manos repasaban toda su figura. Ella acariciaba mi nuca y hundía sus dedos entre mi cabellera. Respire hondo para armarme de valor y pase a uno de sus senos llevándolo a mi boca, lamia y succionaba mientras mi lengua jugueteaba con su pezón. Comenzaba a notar que la respiración de Hange cambiaba y que soltaba unos leves gemidos de placer. Cuando me detuve mire su rostro que tenia un leve color rojo y permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Me sentí invadido por el amor y la lujuria, así como una extraña sensación de poder, en mi vida había imaginado que pudiera lograr que otra persona se sintiera así.

Ella se recostó y yo repartí besos a lo largo de su torso hasta llegar al abdomen, noté que su piel se erizaba y sonreí, ella permanecía inmóvil y callada, tenía esa cara de estar concentrada. Pase mis manos por su cadera y termine de bajarle el pantalón mientras besaba la parte interior de uno de sus muslos y acariciaba sus piernas, ella soltó un leve gemido. Contemplé su cuerpo desnudo, únicamente llevaba sus pantaletas puestas las cuales estaba deseoso de quitárselas y mientras pensaba en eso sentí como mi miembro se ponía duro.

Ella se incorporó y compartimos un beso profundo hasta quedarnos sin aliento, mientras estaba centrado en el beso ella deshizo el nudo del jabot, me termino de quitar la camisa y ambas prendas terminaron en el suelo. Dejo mis labios para besarme en el cuello haciéndome sentir un placer indescriptible que recorría cada parte de mi ser. Sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío me hacía desearla más, era un cumulo de sensaciones, sentía que mi piel hervía en cada zona donde Hange ponía sus manos, la cabeza ya no entendía de razones y el aroma de su piel me terminaba de volver loco.

-Hange -la llame y tras esto solté un gemido de placer.

-Hazme tuya -dijo en mi oído e hizo lo mismo que yo había hecho, me mordió el lóbulo haciendo que mi placer aumentara.

Ella se recostó y yo quede sobre su cuerpo, coloco su mano en mi mejilla y ambos nos miramos fijamente por unos instantes, en ese momento experimente algo totalmente nuevo en mi vida, no solo la deseaba, también estaba total y completamente enamorado y por un instante el mundo entero dejo de importar, solo estábamos los dos. Baje sus pantaletas y ella abrió las piernas invitándome a entrar. Compartí un beso con ella y entonces la penetré sintiendo como rompía la pared que había conservado su virginidad hasta el momento. La mire y ella parecía adolorida.

-¿Hange? -pregunte acariciando su cabellera y besando su mejilla temiendo haberle echo daño.

-Estoy bien, es normal presentar dolor las primeras veces -dijo y luego reclamo mis labios.

Esperé un momento para que se acostumbrara a tenerme dentro de ella y luego comencé a hacer movimientos ligeros dentro y fuera, cuando estuvo lista comenzó a mover su cadera en sintonía con mis embestidas, las cuales fueron en aumento, cada vez más profundas e intensas. Ella gemía llamaba mi nombre y yo me llenaba de éxtasis. Permanecimos así un largo y tendido momento, ella arqueo su espalda en respuesta al orgasmo que estaba teniendo y sus manos se entrelazaban con las mías, nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a sudar, pero a mí no me importaba. Sentí como sus paredes vaginales se contraían debido a otro orgasmo y como estaba por llegar al clímax, hubiera deseado terminar dentro de ella, pero no podía arriesgarme a un embarazo, la sola idea me aterraba, así que salí antes de eyacular.

Jadeante me recosté a su lado y ella se recostó en mi pecho, podía escuchar su corazón agitado y sabía que a mí me pasaba lo miso, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y ella me abrazaba mientras yo acariciaba su cabellera. Así estuvimos un momento hasta que ella se levantó y coloco sobre mí, la sensación de sentir su sexo en contacto con el mío me hizo sentir de nuevo una corriente de excitación.

Al parecer ella todavía no había tenido suficiente, pues comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo depositando uno que oro beso y caricia mientras yo sentía vibraciones que se disparaban y aumentaban su intensidad cada vez que me tocaba en un sitio nuevo y pronto me di cuenta que me faltaba el aliento. Cuando creía que ya no podía soportarlo más, ella descendió hacia mi miembro y el torbellino de sensaciones alcanzo un vertiginoso crescendo que excitación en todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, cerré los ojos mientras intentaba controlarme. Ella succionaba mi pene y lo lamia en un ritmo al inicio lento y después rápido. Sin darme cuenta nuevamente tenía una erección y que si no se detenía entonces eyacularía en su boca, ella quizás noto eso, haci que se detuvo y guio mi miembro para quedar nuevamente dentro de ella.

Comenzó a subir y bajar mientras yo acariciaba sus muslos y trasero, los movimientos tomaron velocidad, comenzaba a sentir como ella llegaba al clímax y yo también, echo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía y llegaba al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que yo sin darme tiempo de controlarme vaciándome dentro de ella, cuando recupero el control se dejó caer sobre mí y nos besamos apasionadamente.

Nuevamente estábamos recostados y abrazados, yo pase mi mano por su espalda sintiendo nuevamente las múltiples cicatrices que tenía. Mas tarde supe que la infancia de Hange había sido una completa mierda a comparación de la mía.

-Tengo que irme, estaremos en problemas si nos atrapan -dijo con pesadez y yo me aferre más a ella, no deseaba que se alejara de mi lado, quería que se quedara, pero tenía razón, estábamos quebrantando las nomas en ese momento. Ella salto fura de la cama en busca de su ropa. Yo la mire mientras se vestía y más deseaba que se quedara.

-Por cierto -dijo mientras se terminaba de abotonar la blusa-. La sangre es muy normal las primeras veces -me dijo y yo mire en todos lados de la cama, en efecto había unas gotas de sangre sobre las cobijas.

Mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse sentí deseos de decirle que la amaba, pero me pareció demasiado típico después de haber hecho el amor, así que decidí que se lo diría al día siguiente, pero claro, como siempre Hange se me adelanto. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama y me beso rápidamente, luego hablo.

-Te amo -dijo casi en susurro-. No es necesario que tú también lo digas.

-Pero yo lo hago más -conteste besando la muñeca de su mano y deposite mas besos a lo largo de su brazo a pesar de que la tela lo cubría.

-No creo que eso sea posible -contesto divertida.

-Hange si tú me amaras con la intensidad que yo te amo jamás saldríamos de la cama.

**Con ustedes la sección datos inútiles**

**Como dije Char me ayudo con el lemon y déjenme decirles que lo hizo mas que nada a la fuerza ya que ella es EruHan de corazón y no tolera el LeviHan, pero una apuesta es una apuesta.**

**Por otro lado, yo no sabía que lo que Levi lleva en el cuello se llama jabot yo siempre le decía pañuelo, mascada, pedazo de tela… jaja hasta que me regaño y me dio un golpe en el coco, sorry ahora sé que se le llama jabot y era usado en la época de 1700 por la era de la revolución francesa ohhh ¿Qué tal? Ahora ya todos lo sabemos. **

**Otra cosa por la cual recibí regaño fue que mientras revisaba el lemon no pude evitar preguntarme ¿Qué rayos es el beso profundo? Y pues tras darme otro golpe en el coco me dio la explicación: beso profundo es otra forma a la cual se denomina beso francés. Char decidió que no podía referirse al beso como beso francés ya que en el mundo de SNK si bien Hange y Levi son de origen francés no sabemos si en ese mundo existen los franceses realmente, así que decir beso francés sería raro.**

**Me encanto que Char tomara en consideración el comentario que hice sobre que quitarse el arnés que usan los de la legión es una odisea.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sí me ayudas a aprender a mirar**

**yo te prometo enseñarte a soñar**

El problema de la vida es que sin importar los planes que tengas tienes que estar consciente de algo y es que la vida puede cambiar en un santiamén…

Sin siquiera saberlo mi vida cambio tras la caída de la muralla María.

Por esa época yo todavía no era conocido como el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, ni siquiera era capitán, era líder de escuadrón al igual que Hange y el capitán era Erwin. Pero cuando la muralla cayo Shadis renuncio a su puesto subiendo de rango a Erwin y él a su vez me otorgo el puesto de capitán.

-Serás mi nuevo capitán Levi, hasta que mueras o encuentre a alguien mejor que tu -dijo Erwin tras recibir la noticia de su ascenso.

El gobierno decidió que sacrificaría a la población refugiada, de no ser así todos moriríamos de hambre, para nosotros era algo atroz, pero debíamos seguir las normas, aun así, hicimos lo que pudimos para salvar vidas, aunque no basto.

-¡Mira esto Levi! -dijo animada Hange y me entrego el periódico-. Te han llamado el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, la última esperanza.

Yo recordé las palabras de mi madre, se suponía que debía mantenerme en el anonimato, pero ahora ya no lo podría hacer.

-Tsk que fastidiosos -dije para restarle importancia.

Por mucho tiempo Hange había deseado saber que me hacía diferente del resto, yo tampoco lo sabía, solo que una gran fuerza había despertado en mi cuando vi muertos a mis dos mejores amigos y no podía controlarme hasta que apareció Erwin, desde ese momento había permanecido a su lado, era el tipo de persona que sabía lo que hacía y por alguna extraña razón confiaba en él, incluso confié en el mucho antes de hacerlo con Hange.

La noticia de mi gran desempeño en el campo de batalla recorrido las murallas, para mí no había sido gran cosa, solo había derribado en cuestión de segundos a seis titanes antes de que se comieran a un grupo de personas enviadas a morir o como el gobierno decía "voluntarios para recuperar el territorio perdido". Como fuera, a partir de esa noticia todos comenzaron a verme como un ídolo y el apodo del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad se me quedo para siempre.

* * *

Gracioso que el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad se encuentre tumbado echo mierda por su propia estupidez. Perdí el conocimiento un momento. Hago un último esfuerzo por levantarme, abrir los ojos o hablar, pero no puedo, maldita sea.

* * *

Lo más difícil de estar en la legión de exploración es decir adiós, a lo largo de mi vida he enterrado más amigos de lo que desearía y al decir la palabra enterrar es un decir porque a veces ni siquiera tenemos un cuerpo que enterrar. Para mí no era difícil continuar y no porque no me interesaban mis compañeros, era debido a que debía mostrarme fuerte por Hange. Cada vez que regresábamos de una expedición era mi deber consolarla, tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien. Ella me enseñó a soñar y yo le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

La clave para no perder la cabeza cuando has vivido tantas cosas como nosotros es esta:_ El coraje no es tener la fuerza para seguir adelante, es seguir adelante cuando no tienes la fuerza._

Como cuando mi escuadrón fue brutalmente asesinado por el titan hembra, en ese momento al ver sus cuerpos sentí un gran dolor, no solo era mi escuadrón, ellos eran mis amigos y yo no había estado para ellos, para colmo en esa ocasión me lastime el tobillo, aun así, logre salvar al mocoso de Eren, reponerme y seguir adelante. Claro que no lo hubiera logrado solo, a mi lado siempre está Hange, es donde reside mi fuerza y es lo que más me asusta, Hange está junto a mi animándome a levantarme, pero por vez primera no puedo y no sé si lograre hacerlo.

Se que estamos refugiados en algún lugar, lo se porque escucho como caen las gotas de lluvia y se estrellan en alguna clase de techo de madera, al menos mi oído no está del todo dañado, aunque sigo escuchando ese incesante zumbido que no para.

-Levi- me llama Hange-. por favor no mueras -pide con un hilo de voz-. No me dejes sola, no sería nada sin ti a mi lado, no puedo ser comandante, mírate, por mi culpa estas así.

-Hange -digo en mis pensamientos-. Tú y yo somos como un imán nos atraemos el uno al otro y lo que tenemos es un gran amor… puede llegar a ser complicado, intenso e incluso puede ser que los demás no lo entiendan. No importaba cuantas peleas tuviéramos, al final siempre estábamos juntos, pero ahora debes continuar sin mí. Se que piensas que no lo lograras, pero eres más valiente de lo que piensas, inspiras a las personas, ciertamente me inspiras a mí, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Llegaste a mi vida sin pedir permiso y te quedaste sin importar el caos ni el desorden en mi cabeza.

-Gracias, por darme un amor lleno de aventuras y pasión, la promesa de que el amor puede ser para siempre -ella pasa su mano por mi cabellera-. Se que lograras superar esto.

En ese instante siento como el aire me falta y un terrible dolor en el pecho. Escucho a Hange gritar mi nombre y después nada, no siento y tampoco escucho, y así permanezco no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que veo una luz ¿será la luz que ves al morir? No quiero caminar a ella, deseo quedarme al lado de Hange así que me resisto, pero esta parece aumentar hasta que me ciega por completo.

Entonces escucho…

-Siete en escala de coma ¡No está respirando! -Grita una mujer y comienza a aplicarme RCP-. Presenta neumotórax y traumatismo craneoencefálico ¿Dónde está el transporte aéreo?

-Ya viene en camino -escucho como contesta un hombre.

**Perdón por el capítulo tan corto :( cuando lo escribí moría de sueño pues tuve que estar en el aeropuerto a las cinco de la mañana.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vivamos esta ilusión toda la vida de a dos**

¿Estoy muerto? Tengo que preguntármelo. Al principio parecía obvio que estar allí de pie, viéndolo todo solo podía significar que era un interludio antes de la luz y pasar al otro lado. Lo que refuerza mi idea de que estoy muerto es el hecho de que veo mi cuerpo, está frente a mí y parece completamente inerte, además al mirarme y todas las heridas que tengo sé que debería continuar sintiendo los dolores atroces, pero no siento nada, ya no.

Escucho a los médicos mientras dicen mi diagnóstico. Mis heridas afectan mis órganos, al parecer tengo neumotórax, me faltan dos dedos de mi mano, una hemorragia interna de origen desconocido y lo más grave contusiones cerebrales, varias costillas rotas, heridas y quemaduras de tercer grado en todo mi cuerpo, mi rostro es atravesado por una gran cortada que parte desde la frente, pasa por mi ojo y mis labios y termina en la barbilla, del otro lado también tengo tres heridas en mi mejilla, también he perdido demasiada sangre por lo que necesito transfusión, eso será un gran problema y maldigo mis genes, recuerdo que soy diferente del resto de los humanos en Paradai ¿será que mi sangre también sea diferente? Nunca había pensado en ello, Hange analizo mi sangre en una ocasión y dijo que era normal como cualquier otro ser humano, según ella soy O negativo, pero jamás he necesitado una transfusión, así que no sé cómo me afecte.

Entro a cirugía, la habitación es pequeña y esta atestada de gente, miro al suelo, antes era blanco, ahora tiene rastros de manchas rojas de sangre, mi sangre y me entran las ganas de limpiar aquel suelo hasta que quede pulido y brillando de limpio. Los médicos ni se inmutan, ellos cortan y suturan como si no fuera algo complejo.

Una mujer vigila mis signos vitales muy de cerca y pasa de una forma cariñosa su mano por mi sien. Eso mismo hacia Hange cuando padecía aquellos dolores de cabeza tan dolorosos que me entraban ganas de cortarme la vena de la sien solo para aliviar la presión.

La cirugía dura horas y al concluir el medico solo dice

-Llévenlo a terapia intensiva, ya veremos cómo evoluciona.

Luego me trasladan a una habitación y me pregunto si estaré unido a mi cuerpo o podre ir a otro sitio, quizás soy un fantasma, intento atravesar una puerta, pero me doy de cara contra ella, al parecer no puedo atravesar las cosas y tampoco puedo tomarlas. Una persona entra por la puerta apresurada y yo aprovecho para salir. Ahora me encuentro en un pasillo, no tengo idea de donde estoy, no reconozco el lugar y no veo un rostro conocido. Entonces veo un montón de personas heridas que sufren y otras que parecen sanas, pero que también derraman lagrimas quizás por algún familiar herido. Todo parece un caos y veo como varios corren de un lado a otro atendiendo a los heridos, bajo la mirada y veo más manchas de sangre, esto me revuelve las tripas y no porque no esté acostumbrado a la sangre, si no por el hecho de estar en un lugar tan sucio y desordenado. Ya he tenido suficiente y decido regresar a donde dejaron mi cuerpo hasta que una voz conocida llama mi atención. Se trata de Armin Arlert, él está hablando con una mujer vestida de blanco y pregunta por mí y Hange.

-Ella está en recuperación -informa la mujer de blanco tras revisar su lista.

-¿Recuperación? -me pregunto al mismo tiempo que me preocupo.

-Herida de bala -informa y luego se retira.

Quizás Armin me lleve con ella, estoy dispuesto a seguirlo y asegúrame de que Hange esté bien, pero el idiota se queda afuera, aguardando hasta que aparece un médico.

-Lo lamento, solo parientes pueden saber el diagnóstico médico -informa a Armin.

-Nosotros somos su familia -dice decidido.

Es verdad, la legión es nuestra familia, pero el medico es un reverendo imbécil y no lo ve de esa forma.

Permanezco al lado de Armin esperando que use su cerebro y vaya a buscar a Hange, al cabo de un rato me desespero y comienzo a revisar listas de ingreso pegadas en los tableros, es una gran lista, al parecer se libró una batalla en Paradai donde muchos murieron y otros más resultaron heridos, pero no encuentro lo que busco. Miro cada libreta que cargan las damas vestidas de blanco, pero no, no puedo ver el nombre de Hange Zoe por ningún lado. Camino pasillo por pasillo, el lugar es demasiado grande, sin darme cuenta ya me he perdido ¿afectara si me alejo de mi cuerpo determinada distancia? Muy tarde para hacerme esa pregunta. Comienzo a pensar en donde estaba, el medico dijo algo sobre terapia intensiva, así que leo letreros hasta que doy con un pasillo que se me hace familiar y leo el letrero terapia intensiva, además veo a Mikasa y Jean recargados en una pared ¿Dónde mierda se metió Arlert? Me pregunto y me acerco a los mocosos en busca de respuestas.

-Armin permanecerá junto a la comandante hasta que mejore -dice Mikasa.

-De todos modos, nosotros no podemos saber cómo está el capitán -dice resignado Jean.

Maldigo mi mala suerte, seguiré sin saber cómo está Hange. Jamás nos hemos separado y ahora este lugar nos mantiene lejos, lo cual me hace preguntarme ¿Dónde estoy?

Mikasa y Jean siguen estáticos mientras a su alrededor todo es un caos, esto me recuerda el día que cayó la muralla María. Heridos, muertos, gente llorando y gente buscando a sus familiares. En esa ocasión por primera vez me sentí afortunado, durante la evacuación y el caos había permanecido al lado de Hange así que no experimente la angustia de no saber dónde o cómo se encontraba.

Entonces escucho pasos, es Armin el que ha llegado, al inicio me emociono al verlo, sé que trae noticias sobre Hange, pero su rostro me recuerda el comentario de Mikasa, él no se alejaría de Hange hasta que mojara, pero está aquí ¿Dónde está ella? Siento que mi cabeza da vueltas y escucho un sonido, veo que las damas de blanco corren al interior de la sala en donde se puede leer terapia intensiva, camino con ellas.

De algún modo sé que están frente a mi cuerpo, aunque no pueda verme y escucho lo que dicen.

-Sus signos están alterados, tenemos que estabilizarlo.

Eso es, me he alterado al preocuparme por Hange y mi cuerpo lo ha sentido, esto me da algo de esperanza, quizás no estoy del todo desconectado, quizás pueda volver a unirme. Trato de calmarme, pensar que ella está bien, inhalo y exhalo unas cuantas veces y entonces una mujer de blanco le dice a la otra.

-Qué raro, se ha estabilizado solo.

Luego de nuevo mi frecuencia cardiaca aumenta pues he escuchado la voz que tanto deseaba escuchar.

-Pero por favor, usted debe seguir las normas -escucho como suplica una mujer.

-¡A la mierda las putas normas, deje entrar de inmediato! -grita Hange e ingresa al lugar abriendo las puertas.

-Este es un hospital, los pacientes necesitan descansar en un ambiente tranquilo -regaña un médico.

-Entonces no se meta en mi camino -amenaza Hange con su mirada asesina y todos se apartan, ella me ve y camina hacia mi apresurada.

Ahora sé que todo estará bien, siempre que estemos los dos juntos.

Me han puesto varias mangueras de las cuales solo tengo la vaga idea de su utilidad. Entonces miro a Hange, pienso que entrara en pánico al verme así, pero no lo hace, solo se acerca a mí y me toma de la mano, por ello la amo, ella siempre encuentra la manera de mostrarse serena ante la peor de las escenas.

El medico empieza a explicar y yo escucho con atención. Me han intubado por la garganta para que este respire por mi, no tenía ni idea de que podían hacer eso, ahora sé que no estamos en Paradai, pues no tenemos ese tipo de avances médicos. Tengo una manguera delgada que entra por la vena de mi brazo, esta es para mantenerme hidratado, varios cables en mi pecho para registrar mis latidos y otra manguera que al parecer es para el baño, lo tengo metido justo en mí.. ok he tenido suficiente con esas explicaciones medicas de las cuales no entiendo una mierda y no deseo seguir escuchando, Hange entiende y eso es lo que importa, después de todo yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Grave -es la última palabra que logro escuchar antes de que ambos se retiren.

¿Qué mierda significa grave? He escuchado cuando dicen el paciente se encuentra en estado crítico o estable, pero ¿grave? Suena a algo sin solución.

Al poco rato de estar parado como idiota mientras me observo pues como idiota decido que debo dar un paseo o terminare volviéndome loco, así que nuevamente escapo cuando abren la puerta. Hange sale para hablar con esos mocosos llorones. Ahí está Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Connie, Onyancopon y el perro traidor de Eren.

-Todavía permanece inconsciente -explica Hange-. Estará conectado a un respirador mientras se recupera del trauma, me muero por saber cómo funciona eso -dice y su mirada me da miedo.

Mas vale que me levante o ella comenzara a experimentar con lo que me mantiene vivo. Ahora recuerdo las palabras que una ves le dije a Eren, su sed de conocimiento es tan grande que puede llegar a matarte.

Recuerdo cuando conocí a Hange, ella mostro curiosidad por saber de dónde venían mis habilidades y a la fecha está constantemente poniéndome a prueba. En una ocasión incluso me tiro de un quinto piso para probar mi agilidad. Otra ocasión desperté y tenía una banda en mi brazo, esa loca me había sacado sangre durante la noche, ahora me quedo dormido después de asegurarme que ella está profundamente dormida y despierto mucho antes de que ella lo haga. Yo solía bromear con ella y decía que un día me iba a terminar matando, también solía decirle que si llegaba a morir no quería que experimentara con mi cuerpo, aunque sé que ella no sería capaz de hacer eso.

**Y con ustedes la sección datos inútiles, pero no tan inútiles jaja.**

**Neumotórax: El aire escapa del pulmón creando presión en la parte externa haciéndolo colapsar y ocasionando que el paciente presente dificultad para respirar, esto es causado comúnmente por una lesión en el pecho debido a un accidente.**

**Intubación Endotraqueal: Usado en casos de traumatismo craneoencefálico donde el nivel de conciencia es bajo y por ende también afecta su respiración, por lo que pone en riesgo la vida del paciente y este debe ser intubado si su puntuación en la escala de coma es menor de 8 puntos. **

**Traumatismo Craneoencefálico: Contusión ocasionada por el impacto sobre el cráneo y/o por una hemorragia, muy común en accidentes. **

**Hemorragia Interna: Perdida de sangre que puede ocasionar un paro cardiaco, su nivel de gravedad depende de la velocidad en la que se pierde la sangre y su ubicación, por ejemplo: cerebro y pulmones.**

**Estado de Coma: Ocasionado por una lesión cerebral, los pacientes que permanecen en coma durante un periodo prolongado pueden entrar en estado vegetativo y morir. **

**¿Qué tal? Ahora ya sabemos que las posibilidades de Levi de sobrevivir son mínimas (miles de llantos).**

**Finalmente, un agradecimiento a Char que me ayudo con temas médicos, aunque sé que si fuera por ella ya se hubiera infiltrado como médico y matado a Levi jeje (Char lo odia por matar a Erwin).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Se que hay un cuento para compartir**

**donde se escribe una historia feliz**

He reunido una pequeña multitud, no estoy seguro si han ido para asegurarse de que moriré o por que de verdad me aprecian. Ahí está Mikasa con el cara de caballo de Jean, al parecer ella se ha quedado dormida en su hombro y babea, él también babea, pero es debido a que la contempla mientras duerme. Connie no deja de pasearse de un lado a otro lo cual me comienza a irritar, incluso está el idiota de Eren consolando a Armin quien trata de mantener la calma y reprimir el llanto y Onyancopon quien persigue a Hange de un lado a otro.

-¡Basta ya! -le regaña Hange-. Si yo no lloro tu tampoco ¡mierda! -le grita a Armin.

Todos la miran preguntándose lo mismo ¿cómo puede permanecer tan serena cuando estoy al borde de la muerte?

Pues porque así es Hange, ella es como una cebolla llena de capas, puede que por dentro este destrozada, pero jamás se permitiría que sus subordinados la vieran llorar, ella por dentro debe estar pasando por una tormenta, pero por fuera luce en calma.

-Levi sigue vivo, así que no debemos perder la calma, si continúas llorando me harás perder los nervios ¡y si yo no los pierdo tu tampoco tienes derecho a perderlos! -le grita y sale una mujer a silenciarla.

Existe algo que me sigue molestando, todos están aquí y parecen dentro de lo que podía estar tranquilos, así que me pregunto ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿ese maldito simio sigue vivo? Estaba conmigo en la explosión y de eso ya no he sabido nada más, pero al parecer no recibiré respuestas ya que ninguno de esos mocosos ineptos ha tocado el tema y parece que no planean hacerlo.

Hange regresa a mi lado mientras suelta imperios, se deja caer en la silla y se quita su abrigo verde de la legión dejándolo sobre la cama, ella toma mi mano y miro la mano que ha tomado, puedo sentirla, no puedo sentir el dolor, pero si puedo sentirla a ella cada vez que me toca.

-Por Rose, María y puta Shina -dice Hange-. Te daría un infarto de ver lo que ellos piensan que es limpieza -ella continúa hablando.

Desde el accidente ella ha estado a mi lado hablándome. Luego me llama la atención algo, ella ha comenzado a rezar, nunca he visto rezar a Hange, ella es mujer de ciencia y hasta donde tengo entendido no cree en la religión.

-Por favor, no te mueras, no pienses ni siquiera en hacerlo y si lo haces considera una cosa, si mueres van a poner una horrible ofrenda como lo hicieron con Erwin, todo el mundo dejara flores y velas -ella se seca una lagrima con el dorso de la mano que se le ha escapado-. Eso sería embarazoso. Además, tendrás un funeral cursi y todo eso, sé que eso no te gustaría.

Pocas veces en mi vida la había visto llorar y usualmente lo hacía a puerta cerrada para no arriesgarse de que la vieran hacerlo. La gente pensaba que era una arpía sin corazón, solo yo he visto a la Hange humana, la Hange que llora, la Hange que ríe y la que demuestra sus miedos y ella también es la única que me ha visto siendo vulnerable. Finalmente recuerdo lo que siempre me dice: la gente piensa lo que quieren creer. Eso es verdad, ninguno de los mocosos sabe algo de nuestra vida privada, y solamente amigos muy cercanos podían saber cómo éramos realmente, para los demás yo era un amargado con trastornos obsesivos por la limpieza y Hange una loca de los titanes.

Pasan las horas y de vez en cuando aparece alguna enfermera, me abren los parpados e iluminan los ojos con una linterna para ver si reacciono, pero nada, realizan unas anotaciones y se retiran.

Hange luce agotada, noto tristeza en sus ojos cafés y su cabello castaño cae sobre su rostro cada vez que cabecea, pienso que en cualquier momento se desmayara del cansancio. Viéndola a mi lado solo puedo pensar que es mi ángel guardián.

Ella se la ha pasado a mi lado o hablando con los de mi escuadrón para informarles mi estado, me resulta gracioso ver como cada vez que ella sale los idiotas se ponen de pie como si recibieran a la reina, lo mismo hacen cada vez que aparecen para darles informe sobre mis signos vitales.

El médico le explica a Hange varias cosas y la trata como si fuera tonta y no supiera sobre anatomía humana explicándole lentamente y dándole significados de palabras que usa, ella luce estresada, también noto que de vez en cuando hace una pausa para intentar calmarla y decirle que todo saldrá bien, entonces ella deja su estrés atrás para ser sustituido por ira, la tratan como una mujer ignorante y chillona, si pudiera decir algo le diría que está pisando terreno peligroso, el doctor no sabe que Hange ha estado en peores situaciones y que se enfrenta a la muerte casi diario. Entonces me preocupo, ella se desmaya en los brazos del médico, la recuesta en una camilla y revisa signos vitales, pero veo que poco a poco recupera la conciencia.

-Debería ir a que la examinen -sugiere el médico y una mujer vestida de blanco la acompaña fuera.

Las sigo preocupado por Hange, pero no llego a tiempo y cierran la puerta, como soy incapaz de tomar en mis manos objetos físicos no puedo hacer nada más que esperar.

No pasa mucho tiempo y Hange regresa, vuelve a tomar mi mano, ella luce contenta.

-Adivina que Levi, ahora ya sabemos que será una niña -me dice sonriente y lleva su mano a la altura de su vientre.

Ahora me invade más el deseo de levantarme, quiero conocer a mi hijo.

* * *

Jamás habría dicho que mi hijo fue un desliz, accidente o sorpresa, pero tampoco es que tuviéramos planeado ser padres.

Mucho tiempo pensamos que estaban locos los que eran padres y miembros de la legión, como Mike cuando Nanaba quedo embarazada.

-No lo dirás enserio -dije sorprendido. En esa época pensaba era una reverenda idiotez.

-Es una locura, al rato me vendrás a decir que dejas la legión -dijo sorprendido Erwin.

Mike se limitó a sonreírnos y nos contestó.

-Algún día lo entenderán.

Y tenía razón, pero para eso pasaron muchos años, apenas unas semanas atrás Hange me dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada, ni siquiera estábamos casados y ahora tendríamos un hijo, cosa que jamás nos habíamos planteado ni en nuestras peores pesadillas debido a nuestro oficio, no queríamos dejarlo huérfano en caso de que muriéramos, además no nos sentíamos aptos para desempeñar el papel de padres.

La noticia del embarazo no me había causado una gran impresión. Así que comencé a no poder dormir de la preocupación, me limitaba a caminar en círculos pensando que hacer hasta que Hange noto mis nuevos hábitos nocturnos.

-Levi ¿Qué haces? -pregunto medio adormilada al ver que caminaba en círculos.

-¿Sabes cuánto cuesta un hijo? -pregunte sin detenerme-. Necesitara ropa, comida, tendremos que conseguir una casa donde criarlo y una niñera ya que nosotros solo podremos verlo en los días libres -comencé a divagar-. Juguetes y cuando crezca irá a la escuela y si es inteligente como tu va a necesitar ir a una de esas escuelas caras con profesores más preparados, no solo eso, necesitara libros y material y ya sin mencionar uniformes y más ropa y comida -solté un suspiro-. Hange ni tu ni yo tenemos tanto dinero.

-Levi, deja de decir estupideces -dijo divertida y me sonrió-. Nuestro hijo no va a necesitar ropa cara, ni un montón de juguetes o una escuela prestigiosa ¿sabes lo que si necesita? Unos padres que le den todo el amor y eso si lo podemos hacer.

Estar en la legión no te impide formar una familia, muchos tenían esposas e hijos, Erd estaba comprometido, quería ser padre y tener su familia, pero murió antes de llegar al altar. No puedo evitar también pensar en el hijo de Mike, el crecerá sin sus padres, a Hange y a mí nos hubiera gustado estar presentes para el pequeño en retribución a la amistad que teníamos con sus padres, pero sus abuelos, es decir los padres de Mike, odian todo lo que tiene que ver con la legión, así que no tenemos permitido verlo.

Viéndolo con calma amar a otro es un acto de valentía, amamos a pesar que irremediablemente perderemos aquello que ilumina nuestros días, que todo puede terminar un día y que muchas veces no tenemos la garantía de que seremos correspondidos. Me doy cuenta de que el amor es como la vida, un completo sin sentido, pues amar a alguien nos causa tanto alegría como sufrimiento y por su parte la vida nos da la libertad de hacer lo que queramos y por otra debemos aceptar lo que pasa, es la contradicción mas grande del mundo, eres responsable de tu vida y no de la vida, no tienes poder absoluto.

* * *

-Levi, me haces mucha falta -me dice en susurro y conteniendo el llanto.

Sentí ganas de poder tomarla entre mis brazos, de decirle que yo también la extrañaba en demasía, que era por ella que seguía vivo, expresarle cuanto la amaba y pedirle perdón por haber sido tan idiota y terminar en esta situación.

Y miles de recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos me invaden la cabeza.

**Hora de la sección datos inútiles como me gusta llamarla jaja**

**El sexo del bebe se puede llegar a saber a partir de las 13 o 16 semana por medio de un ultrasonido. **

**En este fic no iba a poner hijos LeviHan, pero durante el viaje recibí noticias ¡seré tía! así que dije hora de meter algo que conmemore la ocasión.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Para vos mi amor, si me das un mundo mejor**

**Todos mis sueños te doy**

Mas días pasan y los médicos vuelven, revisan mis parpados, lucen decepcionados, menean su cabeza, hacen anotaciones y se van.

-Debería descansar -sugiere una de las enfermeras-. Debe estar fuerte cuando despierte, ella cambia la bolsa de suero y le ofrece llevarle comida a Hange, entonces la alarma se dispara nuevamente poniendo en alerta a Hange.

-¡Presión sanguínea cayendo! -escucho que grita la mujer y un médico aparece corriendo, descubren mi pecho y comienzan a aplicarme RCP. Mientras esto pasa sacan a Hange a pesar de que ella desea quedarse, ha perdido la serenidad, no desea apartarse de mí, más sin embargo logran sacarla del lugar.

Se acabo nunca veré a mi hija, nunca podre besar a Hange una última vez. Mi hija crecerá sin mi presencia y aprenderá a luchar por su cuenta como lo hice yo. No podre estar presente cuando se enamore o consolarla por un corazón roto ¿si se llega a casar quien la entregara en el altar? No estaré para ella cuando se gradué, tantas cosas que no le podre enseñar.

Y con Hange, no puedo evitar pensar en que será de ella ¿Qué pasará si muero? ¿Quién la cuidara y llevara comida cuando este metida en sus investigaciones?

Perderme será doloroso para ella, será la clase de dolor que te deja sin comer, dormir y respirar, pasara días en los que será una tortura, pero entonces me calmo y pienso que lo superara, sé que seguirá adelante, continuara sus investigaciones y al mando de la legión, tendrá nuevos y viejos amigos que la ayudaran a superarme, quien sabe, quizás vuelva a enamorarse y apuesto lo que sea que se convertirá en una persona más fuerte gracias a mi muerte, de echo, es probable que después de superar algo así se volverá invencible.

* * *

Ya estamos acostumbrados a las perdidas, a veces podíamos hacer un funeral digno y otras solo quedaba el recuerdo de esa persona mientras sabíamos que su cadáver se encontraba afuera sobre la tierra en estado de descomposición o en el estómago de un titan.

El de Sasha había sido el más apropiado, pero no sufrí demasiado, era una buena compañera, pero supongo que quienes más perdieron fueron el resto de los mocosos de la 104.

Con Erwin su funeral fue una gran mierda. Su muerte causo un gran revuelo en la ciudad, era alguien conocido y respetado. Muchos lo vieron como una terrible tragedia ya que decían que era el mejor comandante de toda la historia y que era demasiado joven para morir, a mí solo me dieron ganas de decirle a esas personas que no fueran ineptas, personas más jóvenes que Erwin habían muerto en expediciones con anterioridad, pero ese día debía de permanecer sereno, no por mí, sino por Hange.

Como dije el funeral fue una mierda de lo más depresiva y lamentable. Para empezar, carecíamos de poder de decisión sobre el funeral, quienes lo arreglaron todo fueron Zackly y Pixis. Era evidente que el pastor no había conocido a Erwin porque se limitó a generalizar y decir que era un hombre de buen corazón y que su muerte era triste pero que recibiría su recompensa en el cielo. Esto último hizo que contuviera una carcajada y que Hange me diera un codazo en las costillas. Erwin no era un santo, era un ególatra y egoísta que actuaba conforme a su conveniencia, era el amo y nosotros fichas en su juego. Luego el pastor menciono su gran acto de heroísmo, diciendo que murió para recuperar el muro, esto último fue lo peor, como si eso fuera el momento crucial en la vida de Erwin, si solo supieran que ese hijo de perra solo pensaba en llegar al sótano sin importar quienes murieran en el proceso no lo alabarían como un dios. En la actualidad si buscas la biografía de Erwin Smith encuentras una narrativa de como ese hombre de valeroso corazón entrego su vida por la humanidad guiando a un grupo de hombres valientes a la muerte inspirados por el valor de su comandante, así, con esas palabras tan cursis y llenas de mierda.

Hange se comportó durante la ceremonia, pero en cuanto termino salió furiosa y temí que pudiera golpear al pastor o a Zackly, ella era así, se mostraba ferozmente protectora con las personas que quería hasta el punto de tomarse los insultos que les dirigían a ellos como algo personal, ella era la mama osa de toda la legión y ese día hervía en coraje.

-Menos mal que Erwin murió porque este funeral lo hubiera vuelto a matar -dijo Hange-. No pretendía celebrar la vida de Erwin si no modificarla para que fuera una víctima -ella caminaba en círculos furiosa-. Es que… -yo la abrace y soltó a llorar-. Ha sido como si volvieran a matarlo.

-Vamos, solo ha sido una ceremonia -dije para calmarla.

-No es eso, es lo que representaba, toda esa farsa y esas personas… nosotros éramos su familia.

-Sí, pero piensa que la gente necesita un héroe en estos momentos y darle ese papel a Erwin era lo más adecuado.

-¡No tenían derecho! -grito-. Nunca respetaron la vida que eligió y ya ni hablar de brindarle su apoyo.

-Quizás ahora se arrepienten y…

-¡No!, lo que pasa es que tu confundes el hecho de ser comprensivo con ser un reverendo imbécil -me grito, no me moleste, ella cuando estaba furiosa podía sacar un lenguaje demasiado florido-. Lo siento, me he dejado llevar -se disculpó.

-Los funerales son la verdadera muerte -dije-, uno tiene sus deseos y planes, pero al final nada importa, no puedes controlarlos.

-Tonterías -repuso Hange-. No tiene que ser así si das a conocer tus deseos a las personas adecuadas -ella me miro directamente y tomo mis manos-. Así que presta atención, en mi funeral está prohibido vestir de negro y nada de discursos emotivos, quiero que digan cosas divertidas ¿entendido?

-Entendido y registrado -conteste.

-Gracias ¿y tú? -pregunto.

-Solo entiérrame y ya, nada de ceremonias, nada de discursos divertidos, no quiero que los mocosos se enteren de mis momentos más vergonzosos -conteste y Hange me beso.

-Perfecto, tomo nota -sonrió-. Pero si pudiera ser más específica desearía morir al lado de ti sin dolor y a la edad de noventa años, una noche irnos a dormir y ya no despertar.

-No puede ser, si ambos morimos el imbécil de Eren o alguno de los mocosos planearan nuestro funeral -dije y Hange soltó una gran carcajada, aunque la entendía, si pudiera elegir seria morir al lado de Hange, ya que no me imaginaba una vida sin ella a mi lado, pero ahora que yo estoy muriendo ¿Qué será de Hange?

* * *

Los médicos han logrado reanimarme, Hange ha salido a ver a los chicos y entonces entra Armin corriendo.

-Comandante -habla agitado-. El comandante Nile Dok esta hablando con los doctores -informa y Hange junto con el resto de mi escuadrón salen deprisa.

Ella entra a la oficina azotando la puerta, esta hecha una furia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta mirando a Nile.

-Firmando unos documentos -contesta con su sonrisa santurrona-. Veras como no estuviste presente se llevo a cabo una junta donde se designo al comandante en jefe provisional ya que murió Pixis lamentablemente -dijo fingiendo tristeza-. Y yo gane las elecciones, así que de momento y hasta que se celebre otra reunión soy el comandante en jefe, eso me da poder de decisión sobre ti y sobre todos tus subordinados como el capitán Levi.

-Ve al punto Nile -dice conteniendo su furia.

-El doctor me estaba explicando la condición lamentable en la que se encuentra y que debo firmar unos documentos, ya que él no tiene familia directa.

-Nosotros somos su familia -interviene Armin.

-No ante la ley -dice y luego continua-. Lo primero que debo firmar es un poder de decisión, reside en mi el poder para elegir si reaniman al pobre capitán la próxima vez que su corazón falle y el otro documento es para, ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

-Desconectar el respirador, en ocasiones los familiares piensan que es mejor dejar descansar a su pariente pues creen que así le ahorran el dolor -hablo el doctor y pude ver que sentía empatía por Hange debido a su expresión lastimera.

-¿Cómo te atreves siquiera en pensar matar a Levi? -contesta furiosa y da unos pasos hacia Nile dispuesta a golpearlo, pero afortunadamente Armin y Jean la contralan deteniéndola.

-No Hange, recuerda que soy tu jefe ahora -dice recobrando la compostura y borrando su expresión de miedo. Claro, ahora se hace el valiente porque sabe que Hange no puede hacer nada-. Estamos en una guerra, tu deberías estar dirigiendo a tus hombres y no llorando por los pasillos por un hombre que ya está muerto.

-¡El capitán no está muerto! -grita Eren furioso.

-Los adultos están hablando mocoso -dice sonriente.

-¿Qué quieres Nile?

-La junta se celebrará en dos meses y muchos piensan por alguna extraña razón, que tu deberías ser la que quede al mando de las tres divisiones militares de Paradai -dice y no logra ocultar una mueca de desagrado-. Quiero que dimitas de tu cargo, renuncia a ser comandante de la legión de exploración.

-Puedo decirle al consejo que no me interesa -contesta Hange.

Se que ni en sus peores pesadillas renunciaría ¡la legión es su vida!

-No, nadie nunca aceptara mi cargo si tu continúas siendo comandante -dice frunciendo el entrecejo y retando a Hange con la mirada, como ve que no está dispuesta a ceder vuelve a hablar-. Pero claro, antes de que tomes una decisión apresurada quiero que leas este documento -dice con una sonrisa y estira el papel para que Hange lo tome.

-Por este medio oficial, yo, Nile Dok, en el cargo de comandante en jefe provisional, cedo desde este momento la capacidad de decisión medica del capitán de la legión de exploración Levi Ackerman al comandante de la legión de exploración en turno, de conformidad con lo dispuesto por la ley en sus artículos… -ella continúo leyendo hasta el final.

-Pero claro Hange, es tu decisión -habla encogiéndose de hombros.

-La reina Historia no lo permitiría -interviene Eren-. Hange no lo hagas.

-Claro, pueden hablar con la reina, por mi pueden ir hasta Paradai para hacerlo -dice despreocupado-. Mientras tanto ¿doctor cuanto vive un paciente después de que es desconectado? -dice mirando al doctor quien hasta el momento había permanecido cayado, por su expresión no parece que Nile le agrade ni un poco.

-Varia -contesta-. Depende de cada paciente.

-Pero la muerte es inminente, la verdad no creo que les dé tiempo, una firma es en segundos, así que Hange -él le extiende una pluma-. Por favor, se buena chica y firma tu renuncia, si lo haces yo firmare ese documento.

Hange mira la pluma.

-No lo hagas Hange -suplico, pero ella toma la pluma decidida. Sacrificios, eso es lo que hacemos por las personas que amamos.

-Eres un ser repugnante -le dice mientras se agacha para firmar.

Todo es mi culpa, Hange está sacrificando su vida entera por mí, de haber sido más decidido, hubiera colocado un anillo en su dedo hace años, entonces ella tendría poder de decisión sobre si vivo o muero y no un puñado de idiotas.

-Aquí tienes Hange -dice contento entregándole el documento y tomando la renuncia de ella-. Por cierto, elige bien a tu sucesor, pues será quien tenga en sus manos la vida de Levi.

-Ya he decidido -contesta furiosa-. Jean -dice mirando al aludido-. Desde este momento te nombro a ti comandante del cuerpo de exploración -dice quitándose la corbata de bolo y se la coloca a Jean alrededor del cuello. El permanece paralizado por la noticia.

-¿No lo dirás en serio Hange? -se burla y suelta una carcajada-. ¿Ese mocoso será contra quien compita por el cargo de comandante en jefe? Bueno pues, buena suerte y que gane el mejor hombre -dice y sale con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pero comandante -dice Jean mirando la soga símbolo de su nuevo cargo-. Yo no podría…

-Ya no soy tu comandante Jean -dice Hange.

-Armin haría un mejor trabajo -se apresura a decir.

-No me cabe la menor duda de que Armin haría un excelente trabajo, pero tú eres un líder nato, además es más fácil que tú le des una patada en el trasero a Nile. Veras Eren no está en buenos términos con el gobierno por el momento y Armin es asociado como su mejor amigo, en cambio todos saben de tu enemistad con Eren así que no te relacionan con él -ella mira la cara de susto de Jean y continua-. No te agobies, Nile no tiene tampoco muchas esperanzas pues ha sido infectado con el vino cortesía de nuestro amigo Zeke, muchos te elegirán sobre él pues tienes mas experiencia combatiendo contra los de Mare y más si ven que tienes mi apoyo, sin mencionar que cuentas con el respaldo de Historia, así pues, a como veo eras la mejor opción.

-Pero soy muy joven para ser comandante en jefe -dice todavía sin despegar la mirada de la corbata de bolo.

-No creo que seas nombrado comandante en jefe -habla Armin-. Pienso que al ver las dos opciones se decidirán por Rico Brzenska quien es ahora comandante de las tropas de guarnición. Nile quería deshacerse de Hange pues era quien representaba más peligro.

-Nile tiene el cerebro de un primate, piensa que sacándome del juego lograra ganarle a Rico -coincide Hange.

-No te defraudare Hange -dice Jean aportando el saludo de la legión.

-Y ahora tu primera tarea será designar quien cuide de Levi, yo podía permanecer a su lado debido a que era su comandante, ahora soy un simple civil -dice bajando la mirada.

-¡Nada de eso! -grita el medico quien había contemplado en silencio-. Cualquier persona que renuncie a todo por el ser amado merece permanecer a su lado -dice y todos lo miran-. Y yo sería un desgraciado como aquel hombre odioso si los llego a separar y déjeme decirle señorita que no lo soy, así pues, como no lo soy, yo mismo daré la orden a las enfermeras de que le permitan el libre acceso, además este jovencito rubio dijo que ustedes eran su única familia y después de lo que presenciaron mis ojos no me cabe la menor duda de eso.

**Hora de la sección datos inútiles:**

**La corbata de bolo que usan los comandantes en Paradai tiene su origen en nuestro mundo en la década de 1940, pero no fue hasta 1971 que se convirtió en una corbata oficial del estado de Arizona y actualmente muchos políticos y funcionarios las usan.**

**Otro dato curioso es que entre los años 80 y 90 las corbatas de bolo tuvieron popularidad en Japón. **

**Ahora en cuanto a cosas clínicas, solo se puede desconectar a un paciente si presenta muerte cerebral, pero quería darle mas emoción al fic.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Toma mi mano para aferrarte**

Kenny tenía razón todos necesitamos embriagarnos de algo, él buscaba poder, yo buscaba ser un héroe, pero si miro en retroceso nunca lo fui para las personas que más me importaban en este mundo.

Toda acción en la vida tiene consecuencias y yo las estoy viviendo ahora. Se supone que vivía mi vida sin lamentos, pero como me arrepiento de haber sido un idiota, Zeke no tenía nada que perder, en cambio yo si podía perderlo todo. La historia se repite una vez más, en mi afán de ser héroe dejé a Isabell y Farlan solos, de haber estado ahí no los hubieran devorado los titanes, dejé a mi escuadrón solo y terminaron asesinados, y en cuanto a Erwin de haber sido más rápido eliminando los titanes hubiera quizás podido salvarlo y si no al menos vengarlo, tenia a Zeke, pude haberlo matado aquel día, pero no lo hice.

Después de unos días de ingresar, me transfirieron a un cuarto. Hange todos los días tiene la misma rutina, abre las cortinas y la ventana para que entre a la habitación aire y sol, de vez en cuando cambia las flores del florero que tengo junto a mi cama, Hange dice que es para darle vida al lugar, aunque se que lo hace como medida extra pues siempre las flores que pone son lirios y se que es una planta medicinal por su aroma, a mí me encanta porque es el olor del perfume que Hange siempre usa y poder respirarlo es como si tuviera a Hange entre mis brazos.

Se asegura de que mi cuarto y cama permanezcan siempre limpios, bromea diciendo que entraría nuevamente en coma si despertara y viera el cuarto sucio. También se encarga de bañarme y cambiarme de posición por lo menos cada dos horas, primero de costado lado izquierdo, luego lado derecho y boca arriba, pues teme que al permanecer todo el tiempo en una sola posición me salgan llagas en la piel, lo que podría producirme una infección y morir. Ella se pelea con las enfermeras constantemente pues insiste en quererlo hacerlo todo.

-No sé cómo soportabas dormir en una silla -me dice bromeando al recordar mis viejos hábitos.

Antes de Hange había noches en los que no podía dormir, así que me sentaba en una silla a pensar o entretenerme con la lectura hasta que me quedaba dormido por unas pocas horas. Es algo que tenemos en común, ambos dormimos poco, siempre he dicho que somos como los animales nocturnos, pues es cuando más alerta estamos.

Hange permanece a mi lado y lucha por seguir despierta, a estas alturas no se quien tiene peor aspecto, si ella o yo. Hace unas horas mi cuerpo volvió a entrar en crisis, pero los médicos lograron estabilizarme. Hange toma mi mano y con su otra mano libre pasa sus dedos por mi cabellera. Mira todos los cables que tengo por todo el cuerpo principalmente en mi pecho y decide tomar la manta y subirla a la altura de mi cuello, sé que le lastima verme así. Y yo sigo preocupado por ella, me siento impotente, la torpe casi no ha dormido nada y que yo sepa tampoco ha comido lo suficiente.

Ella se las limpia una lagrima que escapa de su ojo, se inclina y besa en la frente, después susurra.

-Tranquilo, si quieres irte no pasa nada. Todo el mundo quiere que te quedes y yo más de lo que he deseado algo en toda mi vida -el tono de su voz es quebrado, por lo que se toma unos segundos y respira para poder continuar-. Pero ese es mi deseo egoísta, porque sé que cuando despiertes la vida será muy diferente -estas palabras de Hange me hacen darme cuenta de algo ¿Cómo será cuando despierte? Se que he perdido dos dedos de mi mano lo cual me hará más difícil tomar una cuchilla y maniobrar, pero ¿acaso le ha pasado algo más a mi cuerpo?-. Por otra parte pienso que sería una mierda si tu vida terminara aquí, tu vida ha sido una mierda en otras ocasiones y quizás ahora se ha jodido para siempre y no soy estúpida, sé que no podre arreglarlo, pero no consigo hacerme a la idea de que no vas a envejecer, no vas a ver a nuestra hija crecer -ella se interrumpe para recomponerse-. De todas formas, quiero que sepas que todos estamos bien, siempre nos has cuidado y es por ello que quizás estés harto de luchar, si es así yo entenderé.

Verla así me rompe el corazón y sus palabras son una puñalada directa, ¿rendirme? Como hacerlo después de lo que ella hizo por mí, además se olvida que era ella quien decía que la fuerza no es la capacidad de levantarte, es hacerlo a pesar de que ya no tienes fuerza y claro que la tengo, ¡a la mierda lo que tenga que pasar! si he de tomar terapia que así sea, yo regresare al campo a luchar y matar a ese simio, suponiendo claro que siga vivo.

No puedo quejarme de la vida que me tocó vivir, tuve la fortuna de tener una madre amorosa, un maestro que me enseñó a vivir, dos mejores amigos con los que compartí aventuras, una familia que me levanto cuando pensé que todo lo había perdido, un gran amor de esos que piensas que no pueden existir y si no llego a conocer a mi hijo sé que Hange le hablara de mí. Nada mal para un niño que llego al mundo sin nada y se convirtió en el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Me doy cuenta de que Kenny está presente nuevamente en mis pensamientos, ese viejo podía ser un imbécil, pero sus enseñanzas eran ciertas. Mi pasado siempre formara parte de mi vida, pero eso no implica que me defina, la forma en la que decida lidiar con él es la persona en la que me convierte. Pude haberme aferrado a las penas del pasado y de haberlo hecho no hubiera disfrutado de las alegrías de mi presente, me doy cuenta de que siempre hice lo mejor que pude, fui un ser sensible y vulnerable como lo somos todos los seres humanos y que las experiencias de mi vida moldearon mi personalidad. Puedo ver ahora que mi vida fue maravillosa a pesar de las pérdidas y heridas.

-Amé, fui amado, el sol acaricio mi faz. Vida, nada me debes. Vida, estamos en paz. -Recuerdo el fragmento de un poema que me leyó en una ocasión Hange.

Los mocosos han estado haciéndome visitas, Armin me ha prometido cuidar de Hange y vigilar que no cometa tonterías hasta que despierte. Mikasa se ha limitado a darme las gracias por cuidar de Eren y hablarme de él, dioses esa chica sí que necesita una vida, no me sorprendería que llevara registro de las veces que defeca al día aquel mocoso chillón. Jean y Connie han dicho que siempre fui un gran líder digno de aprecio, luego comenzaron a jugar y bromear ¿ese es nuestro comandante ahora? Ymir llévame ahora si tengo que recibir órdenes de un mocoso. Eren me ha pedido perdón y básicamente se ha dedicado a llorar. Al final solo quedamos Hange y yo nuevamente, ella toma mi mano, desde que inicio esta pesadilla cada que está a mi lado la toma y no la suelta.

Cada hora que pasa me siento más y más débil, siento sueño, pero temo que si descanso ya no despertare y me pongo a pensar en el hijo que nunca conoceré. El simple hecho de enterarme de su existencia lleno de alegría los últimos días de mi vida y se que a pesar de que jamás lo tendré en mis brazos no puedo evitar sentir un profundo amor por él, mi bebe representa la esperanza de un mundo mejor, la oportunidad de una nueva vida y es la prueba de nuestro amor. Espero que mi muerte no deje una terrible marca en su vida, que no la conviertan en una tragedia pues todos debemos morir tarde o temprano y quiero que sepa que lo que me paso fue solo mi culpa, yo tome una decisión y afronte las consecuencias. No quiero que crezca con odio ni rencor o que sufra por mis errores y que le afecte el no crecer con su padre, a mí ya me está afectando el solo pensar lo que pudo haber sido y ya no será, aunque sé que a mi hijo amor no le faltara, estará rodeado por personas que lo cuidaran y sobre todo su madre quien estoy completamente seguro que será de esas locas paranoicas.

Todos vivimos viendo al futuro, hacemos planes y nos perdemos imaginando lo que pasara y lo que queremos y yo no soy diferente, pero también veo en mi pasado y me doy cuenta de que lo importante no son los logros ni probarle al mundo nuestra valía, lo que realmente importa es el amor.

-Levi te amo y te amare siempre, ni la muerte puede terminar nuestro amor, solo nos separa un tiempo -dice acariciando mi frente-. Tengo que ir a la reunión -me explica-. Por favor, resiste hasta que esté de regreso -pide y suelta mi mano.

En mi tiempo aquí los médicos siguen diciendo que mi estado ya no es grave, se ha tornado crítico y temen que si no despierto pronto entonces moriré. Ella teme que lo haga mientras está lejos y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que deseo tomarla de la mano, no quiero verla llorar, quiero ver su sonrisa, la que me cautiva, la que me da para animarme, pero no, ella no va a sonreír. Ella se levanta y se está apartando de mi…

-¡Hange! -grito y estiro mi mano, pero sé que no puede verme o escucharme- ¡Hange! -vuelvo a gritar e intento aferrarme a su recuerdo a pesar de que siento como algo tira de mi ¿será el cielo o infierno que reclama mi alma? Ahora sé que no quiero irme, quiero vivir, quiero despertar y decirle cuanto la amo, tomar su mano y verla sonreír, quiero un futuro a su lado, envejecer y morir juntos-. Hange…-pronuncio su nombre una vez más, después ya no puedo hablar porque siento un terrible dolor físico, ahora ya estoy unido nuevamente a mi cuerpo y eso significa que estoy vivo.

Siento la urgencia de sujetar con fuerza la mano de Hange más de lo que he necesitado nunca, concentro mi energía en mi mano, estoy débil y resulta una tarea muy difícil, pero me animo, sé que puedo.

-Vamos tú puedes -me digo y escucho la voz de Kenny que me animaba a luchar, la voz de mi madre diciéndome que poseo más fuerza de la que pienso y la voz de Hange que me decía que juntos lo superaríamos todo y entonces estiro mi mano o quizás ha sido solo imaginación mía.

-¿Levi? -escucho que pregunta, no puedo verla pero sé que está sonriendo, noto que ella me aprieta la mano con más fuerza y que llama a los doctores.

Abro los ojos y la veo, no puedo hablar porque tengo un maldito tubo que atraviesa mi garganta, además de que no creo tener la fuerza para hacerlo.

-Todo estará bien -me dice acariciando mi mejilla intentando tranquilizarme.

El doctor aparece y retira dos bandas elásticas que iban de mi boca a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y lentamente saca el tubo que obstruía mi garganta, de inmediato tomo una bocanada de aire y comienzo a toser.

_Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un inicio._

**Con ustedes la sección datos inútiles.**

**Para los títulos de este fanfic use dos canciones que son Resiste y Para vos del grupo Teen Angels.**

**El poema del que habla Levi es de Amado Nervo y se titula En paz.**

**El ultimo capitulo como saben bien es un epilogo basado en el libro dos de Si decido quedarme titulado Lo que fue de ella, en este caso lo que fue de nuestro Heichou. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Resiste**

**¿Qué tal amados lectores? ¿lloraron mucho? Yo les advertí que era algo triste, pero tenemos final feliz pues nuestro amado Levi está vivo.**

Después de haberme despertado fui nuevamente a quirófano, esta vez para quitarme el tubo que había sido introducido en mi estómago y por donde habían estado suministrando nutrientes a mi cuerpo. Ahora estoy en mi habitación designada con Hange a mi lado o más bien sobre mi, pues no dejaba de abrazarme.

-Torpe me vas a matar -le digo serio, aunque por dentro sonrío.

-Lo siento, es solo que te he extrañado demasiado -dice con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa en el rostro-. Adivina que -dice secando sus lágrimas-. Recupere esto -ella me enseña el pañuelo blanco con las iniciales K.A. que era de mi madre. Esta rasgado y manchado por las gotas de sangre que no ha podido eliminar, pero las letras siguen ahí-. Se lo mucho que significa para ti.

Al final he perdido dos dedos, pero al menos no mi ojo, solo quede con una gran cicatriz en mi rostro, esa cicatriz que siempre me recordara mi gran estupidez. Debido al tiempo que he pasado en coma necesitare terapia para poder levantarme nuevamente, mientras tanto la silla de ruedas será mi único medio para moverme. El incesante zumbido que había escuchado era debido a que perdí mi capacidad auditiva en un oído, así que el equilibrio sera un gran problema. El incidente también ha caudado daño en mis pulmones de manera irreversible, pero por el momento puedo respirar perfectamente bien.

-Necesitaras un nuevo diseño de cuchillas -dice Hange con pluma en mano mientras hace unos bocetos-. También un nuevo equipo que te ayude para mantener el equilibrio -añade y se da golpecitos en los labios con la pluma mientras piensa-. ¡Cierto también se me olvidaba! -grita y se acerca a mi oído, yo no se lo que planea y entonces sopla inesperadamente cerca de el causándome un gran dolor.

-¡Mierda Hange! -grito a pesar de que tengo la garganta adolorida por haber estado intubado.

-Ahora imagina una ráfaga de viento mas fuerte al momento de impulsarte con el equipo de maniobras -me dice.

-No podre volver al campo ¿cierto? -pregunto mirando a Hange esperando que me diga que es lo que intentaba decirme, pero en cambio ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Claro que si, solo tengo que diseñar algo que cubra tu oído y te proteja de las ráfagas de viento -me dice y luego se levanta y se recuesta junto a mi colocando su cabeza en mi pecho-. Jamás me cansare de escuchar tu corazón latir -me dice cerrando los ojos.

.

Los mocosos vienen de visita. Hange bromea diciendo que tampoco era que hubiera estado tan grave pues mis hemorragias eran internas y es donde la sangre debe ir.

Durante mis terapias mi instructor me dice que me fije metas para poder superar aquel obstáculo. Yo las tengo claras y estas son caminar, usar el equipo de maniobras, matar a Zeke con mis propias manos y después iniciar una nueva vida.

Nueva vida, nuevos retos, nuevas metas.

.

No puedo decir que mi rehabilitación fue fácil, pero los días que sentía rendirme tenía a Hange a mi lado para animarme o darme unos cuantos golpes por ser fatalista.

A los pocos días de haber despertado hice lo que me prometí que haría, le pedí matrimonio a Hange y un día después nos casamos. No tuvimos ceremonia, ni fiesta, ni luna de miel, pero nada de eso nos importaba, solo el hecho de que estábamos juntos.

Ella no sabe que durante mi coma pude verla, ese es el único secreto que le he guardado. Cuando me preguntó porque tan repentinamente había decidido casarme le dije una pequeña mentira diciendo que ya lo había pensado antes de que la pesadilla iniciara.

¿Jean ganó el puesto de comandante en jefe? Pues no, gracias a Ymir, la ganadora fue Rico. Historia después de enterarse de las artimañas de Nile lo degrado de rango y le ofreció a Hange regresarle su cargo como comandante de la legión. Ella accedió en cuanto yo pude volver a usar un equipo de maniobras y acordamos que dejaríamos la legión en cuanto Paradai estuviera en paz, después nos retiraríamos y criaríamos a nuestra hija.

El día que nació mi hija fue uno de los momentos más especiales de mi vida y debo confesar que derrame unas cuantas lagrimas.

A veces no tenemos el control sobre todas las cosas que nos suceden y quizás no podemos tampoco decidirlo todo, pero cualquier decisión que pueda tomar sobre mi vida es mejor que decida bien ya que nunca sabes en que te pueda afectar.

A los 26 años Beethoven se quedó sordo, pero no dispuesto a que algo tan insignificante como su capacidad auditiva diera por terminada su carrera musical, se hizo compositor. A los 33 años tuve un desafortunado incidente que me dejo en coma por un par de meses, las personas creían que no volvería a usar un equipo de maniobras, también creían que moriría, pero aquí estoy nuevamente, protegiendo a mis seres amados y matando a los titanes, luchando por la libertad y portando nuestro emblema en la espalda. Las alas de libertad son mi escudo, Shiren mi religión, Jeon mi lema, la legión de reconocimiento mi familia y Hange junto con Liv mi vida.

FIN

**Espero les gustara la historia y esta será la última ocasión para poder poner los datos inútiles jaja.**

**Liv es un nombre que significa vida, por lo que me parecio adecuado que fuera el nombre del hijo de Levi y Hange.**

**No se sabe cuántos años tiene Levi, algunos dicen que tenía 29 antes del salto temporal de cuatro años y es por eso que he puesto que tenía 33, quizás algún día Isayama nos conteste esta incógnita.**

**También elegí el numero 33 ya que es considerado el numero maestro, que no puede ser reducido y que es muy especial, para algunos significa equilibrio, paz, intuición, etc… las personas que están influenciadas de algún modo con este número se dice que son el pilar de su familia y que es de su familia de donde emana su poder interior.**

**Sin más que decir yo me despido, con todo mi amor LoveKP**


End file.
